Girl On Fire
by FantasmaLuminum
Summary: Zelda will do anything for her sister, even volunteering for the Games, which is certain death. In a world where once you enter the Games you are never seen again, Zelda fights to become victor and return to her family. However, the journey to become a victor is never easy. Especially when Ike Greil is involved. Features brawl characters only, different arena and events to the book
1. The Tributes

**Hiya everyone, this is my 2nd fanfic, my first is super smash bros Wish Upon a Star ikexzelda, check it out if you like this. I pretty much got the inspiration to write this while listening to Girl On Fire by Arshad(awesome song btw). I replaced the hunger games characters with the super smash ones. Some however are a little different in personality like Zelda who is Katniss. I was going to reveal the characters and the smash characters comparison but then I thought.. Nah! That would be a spoiler! You have to find out yourself...:-P**

**Also instead of dying I replaced it by KOs cos I don't really like the idea of our heroes dying to be honest:-C. Well enjoy and review. One more thing, I won't state everything about the rules and everything so I advise those who read this to not complain about misinformation as I expect you to be familiar with the hunger games... Anywayzzz enjoyyy!:-)**

* * *

_**The Smash Games:**_

**The Princess and her Knight**

**Chapter One**

I pull my leather boots on one by one, not taking my eyes off my younger sister, Peach who is busy brushing her blond hair in the mirror. I smile to myself when she starts to hum the song of the valley I taught her a few years ago. My head turns to my left to see my mother staring out the window into the light of day. I know she is worried, any sane mother would be. Peach, on the other hand looks perfectly calm with every note she hums.

I finish wearing my boots and stand to take my leave. Peach's eyes trail from her reflection to me, without stopping her grooming.

"Make sure you look your best."

She puts her sweetest smile on. "You too. Don't stay out long. Say hi to Link for me, ok?"

"Sure. Bye mom." My mother doesn't respond but I expected that. Ever since our father died, she completely blocked out the world and entered her own.

At first it was hard for me to care for my family and carry the burden of being the oldest and only capable of bring home food. I managed though, eventually, it took me a while but I managed.

I start my normal walk up through our village of District 12, the very last district and the most poor. Our speciality is mining. A few people greet me as I walk by the town and occasional winks follow. A normal person would find it weird but me I know it's a signal. A signal that it is safe to venture out through the barbed wire fence that separates our district from the freedom of the forest. After the town I pick up my pace and jog through the lush meadows until I arrive to said wire fence. I put my ear to it out of habit and hear no buzzing sound of electricity. There has never really been electric since I was small but I like to be safe. I walk along the fence and find the weak part in the fence, a hole in the defence. I throw my equipment over the fence and squirm under the little opening in the fence. I take one look back at my town before I go into the forest with my equipment.

It takes me half an hour to get to the hill where I normally sit and relax with my good friend, Link. I take care in putting up snares along my way to catch unsuspecting forest animals. Any animal is good as long as it fills our bellies and keeps us going for another day. I stop at a tree and reach inside it to pull out my bow and arrows. They're my father's and I keep them stashed there because the authorities don't allow weapons. When I get near to my usual spot I see a young boy with a thick head of blond hair sitting on the slope of the hill. He turns around to face me when he hears my steps closing in.

"Hiya." he says airily with a smile across his face.

I plop down beside him on the grass and pull up a handful of grass to mess with.

"Nervous?" he asks me.

I stare at his baby blue eyes and swallow slowly. "Yeah..."

He looks surprise for a second then laughs it off. "How many times?"

"18. Something like that. You?"

Link puts on his usual relaxed smile and tucks a strand of blond hair behind his elfin ears. I have elfin ears too, my family and his aren't related, only a handful of the residents of District 12 have them.

"_36_"

I gasp at the number but Link lifts a hand onto my shoulder. "That much?"

Link sighs. "Yep. I guess the odds aren't in my favour, huh?"

We both laugh as we recall the common catchphrase of Marth, the official from the Capitol who pulls the names out.

"_Happy Smash Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!" _I put on my best imitation of Marth on which Link obviously likes as he starts chortling.

"The Smash Games..." Link says randomly as he too begins to pull the grass from the ground. Watching him, I remember that right now we are officially breaking ten or twelve laws. It's illegal to be here, let alone catch the wildlife but we have no choice. No one wants to watch their family die of starvation.

"The Smash Games" I repeat to myself, letting the sick truth of it sink in.

The Smash Games, devised by the President of Panem, Master Hand, is a annual event where two victims of every District, or tributes as they are officially called, are chosen randomly from a pool of twelve to seventeen year olds. The two tributes consist of one male and female. Winning makes you undeniably famous but losing means certain KO(and shame). A small price to pay for riches and fame beyond our comprehension, well ok, a big price to pay.

"So how is Peach?" asks Link.

I suddenly get a worried uncontollable feeling when I think of my younger sister so to stop my fingers shaking a begin to twirl my brown hair. "She's fine but she was crying all last night. I had to hold her all night. Oh yeah and she said hi."

Link looks away from me to the magnificent forest in front of us. I follow his gaze and loose myself in its wonders.

"We could do it you know." says Link randomly.

"What?" Im confused for a second at what he meant.

Link makes a short laugh then puts a serious face on again. "I mean, we could run away from here-"

"Link, come on we can't-"

"No. I'm really serious. You and me and our families of course."

"Where would we go though Link? It's easy to say but...acually doing it... I don't know..."

"Zelda, with our skills we wouldn't have to worry about food or shelter. After the reaping we leave."

I remain quiet and so does Link for a good half hour. As usual Link is always dreaming whereas I am a bit realistic. Running away from all our problems would be great, don't get me wrong, but I just can't see it happening. I keep my thoughts to myself as I don't want to fight with Link, especially not today.

After another silent period, Link and I get up and stretch then get ready to head back home. While we walk through the forest in silence Link picks the dead animals stuck in his and mine snares as I ready my bow to catch any extra food. When we are finished and content, I stash my bow back in it's usual hiding place.

"Great job Zel." he says to me with a sudden smile after we leave the forest and the fence with our loot on our backs. We normally sell our catch but we wait until after the Reaping.

When we get to his house I see his younger brother, Toon Link wave to Link and me. I wave back aand make my way home, worry stricking my legs with every step I take. When I arrive, I see my sister sitting on my mothers lap, her face buried her chest. I take my boots off, place my other equipment in it's normal spot and go for a bath before changing into my pretty gown for the reaping.

* * *

When we arrive at the town square to be reaped I hold my sister's shaky hand until I am told by officials to separate. I kneel down in front of my sister and put both hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me Peach." She nods between a silent sob and I continue, "Your name is only in there once so the chances are incredibly slim. Don't worry ok?"

"...yes... Zelda..." her blue eyes ready to burst into tears.

"Good." I say and ruffle her long blond hair.

"You'll...be ok...and Link too right?"

My face turns serious at her words but I quickly change it as not to worry her. "Yeah. Link and I will be fine." I try to reassure myself too and not think of the 18 papers with my name and 36 with Link's.

A sudden blast of horns makes me turn to the stage where a young man with blue azure hair and a quaint tiara stands. "Come, come, lets get the excitement over, shall we!" he says with loud bubbly voice that is amplified by the microphone he has.

Officials show us where we are to stand according to our age and gender which we all follow obediently. I see Link to my far left looking grim but he smiles when I catch his gaze. He gives me a thumbs up sign and points to Peach who is standing with the other twelve year olds. I thumbs up him back and return the smile.

"Happy 74th Smash Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!" Marth shouts his signature greeting in his microphone. I notice a number of camera crew and remember that we are on live TV for the residents of Capitol.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you have all been ticking the days off to this fantastic day where I, yours truly, will pull out the names of the lucky children who get to take part in the the Smash Games."

I hear a number of discreet groans but Marth continues. "So, without further ado I shall pick the lucky few names. Ladies first!" A lump gets stuck in my throat as Marth sticks his slender hand into a round glass bowl with our names in. I watch intently at each paper as though trying to see the names. Marth's hand lingers over a paper and grasps it. My heart beats fast as he pulls the piece of paper out with a silly grin.

"Here we go..." he says as he slowly opens it. Honestly from the silence you could probably hear a pin drop.

"Peach Hyrule...Congratulations!"

My heart stops and the air escapes my lungs...

I black out momentarily unable to comprehend what has just happened. Its...it's impossible... Of all the names... Why her...my sister...

"Zelda!" cries out a girl next to me trying to wake me up.

My eyes snap open when I hear Peach's screams of fear. The kids in front of me move out of my way and make like a passage for me to run to my sister. I run along until I see Peach being taken away by a few Peacekeepers to the stage.

"No!" I shout in protest.

Marth, still smiling, seems to like my courage and watches with a strange interest.

"I..I volunteer!" I blurt out. Gasps can be heard around me.

"I'm sorry?" asks Marth dumbly although Im sure he heard me.

I ball my fists and take one look at my crying sister and then at Marth. "I volunteer as tribute."

Marth finds this extremely entertaining and signals the Peacekeepers to release Peach who comes running for me.

"No! No! You can't..." Peach cries between sobs.

I kneel down like I did before in front of her and wipe her tears with my hand. "Please...Peach, be strong for me and mom. She needs you when I'm gone..."

"No! I won't let you..." I hear quick steps run towards us and the next thing I know Link picks up Peach and carries her away. She protests by thumping on his back but Link still smiles at me.

"Show 'em what you got Zel" he says in a voice I know he is trying to keep steady and carries Peach to our mother.

"Excellent!" gushes Marth, "That's the spirit!"

I let my legs carry me to the stage, to my doom.

"Come on darling." says Marth with a hand out at me.

I climb onto the stage and take his soft slender hand in mine before facing my people.

"Well then, let's give a big round of applause for this very brave young lady!" cried out Marth to the crowd, still enjoying the show.

Everyone however remains quiet and unmoving. The only thing that can be heard is the sobs of Peach in the distance. Marth continues smiling even through the awkwardness. I shuffle my feet and look wide eyed at the crowd as they one by one lift their two forefingers to their lips and then to me. To stranger it looks like nothing, but to us, it's a signal of thanks, goodbye or good luck. Marth looks at the crowd then to me as if expecting an answer.

"It isn't every year someone volunteers! And what would your name be?" asks Marth, a little disappointed with their reaction.

I feel my mouth tremble and a silent squeal escape my lips. "Zelda...Zelda Hyrule..." I eventually manage.

Marth seems to find this fantastic and claps his hands. "I knew it! Wouldn't want your sister to steal the limelight, huh?"

I don't respond and desperately scan the crowd to find Link... Link and his blue eyes that I could stare into forever. I find him and imagine it's just the two us alone in the forest.

"Exciting! There's more excitement to come though because now it's time to chose our male tribute!" exclaims Marth bubbly. I actually see a look of irritation on his face at the deadness of the crowd.

"Let's see..." Marth sticks his hand in and pulls the first paper his fingers touch. He pulls it out and opens it. I pray to the Goddess it isn't Link...

"Ike Greil! Congratulations!"

I freeze at the mention of that name. _No, not him...of all the people... _

I immediately recognize the blue-headed young man that comes towards the stage with a look of complete boredom. Though I have never spoken more than two words to him I'm surprised of myself that I know quite a bit about him. I bite my lip in anger because of all the people it had to be _him. _I watch him as he climbs the stairs. Average height, strong build, deep and mysterious dark blue eyes to match and cerulean hair that is kept from falling to his forehead with a simple cloth headband. I cringe at his look compared to mine. He actually looks like a warrior whereas I look like a pretty princess waiting to be saved by a prince. His eyes catches my gaze for a second, but they remain emotionless.

Marth asks for volunteers but no one steps up. I see a young girl standing in the twelve year old pool burst into tears and I remember that she is his sister, Mist.

Marth sits down politely in his chair next to the Mayor. The Mayor moves to the podium that Marth had just used and began reading the Treaty of Treason as he does every year. This time though I don't listen. I'm too stuck in my thoughts about the guy standing next to me.

_Why him? _I think. I try to convince myself it doesn't matter but then I remember that one time I met him and exchange less than two words...

_It was a hot summer day that Link and I both promised to meet up at the stream in the forest that we recently found. We had arranged everything to make sure we had a good time. The 73rd Smash Games had recently finished, we weren't celebrating that though because that would be plain sick. Instead we were just celebrating our happiness of catching a deer in the forest a few days before. The meat on that thing gave Link's family and mine full bellies. We were so happy that we could now relax as we wouldn't have to go hunting for possibly a week._

_I ran and skipped to the wired fence, snuck under it and disappeared into the arms of the forest with some food in my knapsack. Link and I had marked a few trees to guide us to the stream in case we got lost. I however found it easily thanks to my good sense of direction. I peered around the forest for any signs of Link and shrugged it off guessing that he was probably late. Then I pulled of my leather boots and dipped my sweaty feet into the soft relaxing water. I closed my eyes to savour the feeling and let my mind drift..._

_My eyes snapped open when I heard a pair of feet thunder in my direction from in front of me. I pulled my feet out the water and hurriedly put my boots back on. I rolled over to my bow and arrows that I had picked up earlier in case I needed them. Grasping my bow and firmly placing an arrow posed to shoot in the direction of whatever was coming to me. I knew it wasn't Link as he would have whistled out to me so I held my grip firm and readied to shoot._

_As soon as the owner of the heavy footsteps stepped through the bushes concealing him, I let go of the arrow instinctively not realising who it was. I heard a sharp clanging sound and stood wide eyed to see Ike Greil block my arrow with a simple swing of his sword._

_"You!" I said surprised still._

_Ike merely stared at me with a irritated look. "Run!"_

_I didn't have to be told twice as my ears picked up the unmistakeable sound of a hovering craft nearing. Two words to describe hovercrafts: Capitol and danger. In one swift movement Ike jumped over the stream and ran off without a second glance at me in the direction of the town. I scrambled to pick up my stuff and followed him, hot on his heels. I caught up to him eventually and ran next to him. He glanced at me with his usual stoic expression then concentrated on the forest ahead of him again. Once we were clear of the forest and at the fence, he stepped back to let me go through first while he followed close. I didn't get a chance to thank him as he ran off towards the meadow in a quick sprint..._

_The following days at school, I passed Ike in the hall; he ignored me of course. But then, I found him staring at me from across the courtyard. I pretended not to notice and realised he must of stared at me for a good minute. Eventually I looked up and our eyes met for only a second before he turned his head away. I dropped my gaze too in embarrassment._

To this day, I cannot sever the connection I have with this boy and it digs at me like a dagger when I have turned in the hallway to catch his eyes watching me from afar, only to avert away. I feel like I owe him for saving my skin as if I was caught by that hovercraft that was obviously doing a patrol because there had been a snitch about kids running away into the forest. Maybe if I had collected my courage to go up to him in the hallway and thank him personally, I wouldn't feel this conflicted and confused. Now the opportunity to thank him probably will never happen. I'm sure of it, especially now. Because we're going to be thrown into an arena to fight each other and KO each other until the last standing. Exactly how am I supposed to fit a thank-you in there? I imagine myself and him covered in blood and both with weapons to each other's throat with me saying _"Oh yeah, about that other day with the hovercraft, thanks for that, I really appreciated it." _No, it sounds so wrong.

I'm snap back to reality when the Mayor finishes reading and tells Ika and me to shake hands. I hold back for a second then I look up to Ike's face and grasp his hand. My hand feels weird in his hand. I feel slightly flustered at his touch. Ike looks at me right in the eye and gives my hand what I think is a reassuring squeeze.

We turn together to face the crowd as the anthem of Brawl plays, each other not realising our hands are still locked.

_Oh well, there will be twenty four of us all together so hopefully someone will get to him first before its just us two..._

"Here we are!" says Marth suddenly behind us as he lifts our linked hands up in the air "Panem! I give you the tributes of District 12!"

Ike and I lock eyes and I feel his grip tighten. Never has a pair held hands throughout the hold anthem before... Maybe there is something special between us... Who knows?...

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Haha...*random laugh*... Actually I'm really happy I got this done since I'm working on another ikexzelda fanfic right now. Just a little hinters, the start was composed fully by me but the end I took a bit of the book to make it a little more longer... Sooo... I hope you liked it! Review please if you see any mistakes or if you absolutely love this and can't contain your happiness! I accept short or loooong or nice or bad reviews, it's all up to you guys, my faithful readers!**

**So you these are the characters so far:**

**Zelda as Katniss (i didn't think that Katniss' strong attitude matched Zelda so I changed it into a soft and more compassion one)**

**Ike as Peeta (Ike is nothing like Peeta, just a heads up, he is wayyy stronger and seen as a threat this time and not a fluke. Oh no! Spoiler!)**

**Peach as Prim (these two match perfectly)**

**Marth as Effie (I could just imagine Marth being all bubbly and that on the stage.. I don't know why.. Haha)**

**Link as Gale (totally matches him especially jealousy wise)**

* * *

**Next chapter:**

**"I have to know... Do you and him have something going on?"**

**"What? I..."**


	2. The Promise

**So sorry guys I took long on this one. I had a very eventful week and had no time to write. On top of that, I lost the interest to write, not only on this story but my others too. Haha now I'm back and recovered. Hopefully my writer block will pass... Anywayz, you know the drill guys, review~~~~~~lol**

**For my best friend Akira, this is dedicated to you! We both love the hunger games very much!**

Once the anthem ends, we are taken into custody. We're not handcuffed or anything, but a group of unfriendly Peacemakers accompany us to the Justice Building and through its huge front doors. A Peackeeper separates us and sends us into our rooms. I step inside with caution as though the ground will fall beneath me. The Peacekeeper nudges me inside and shuts the door behind me. I hear a slight click and wonder why they bother to lock it. Maybe tributes try to make a runner, but I've never seen any.

I drag my worn out blue pumps against the lush crimson carpet and make my way to a cream coloured sofa. I fall upon it with a huge sigh. It's hard to comprehend that only just this morning, Link and I were kidding around the Smash Games, having fun just being ourselves. A tear makes a dare to appear but a quickly suck it in. Crying is not an option right now. It'll only show that I'm weak.

I jump when the door unlocks and the door flies open then bounces off the wall. My sister and mother, both teary, rush in to my side. I try to stand up but my legs feel like jelly. The tear I tried to hold comes rushing down my cheek. Frustrated a wipe it away violently.

''Zelda...'' Peach hangs on to my waist, her face dug into my dress, covering it with wet tears.

I bring my hand up to her head and shoulders to comfort her but also to support myself. I'm not sure how long I can remain standing.

''It's going to be ok,'' I try to reassure her, knowing my efforts will probably be pointless.

I feel a hand stroke the back of my head and fingers running through my loose strands of hair. I turn to my mother who looks at me with sorrowful expression I have only seen during our father's funeral. My head thumps hard, on the verge of breakdown so I linge for ky mother and bury myself in her arms, longing for her comfort.

Peach squeezes from between us but still hangs on to me. We all hang onto each other like a family, the way it should of always been. I don't blame my mother fully for going into her own world after father's death. He was everything to her, to Peach and to me. No one could fill his place, it would just be impossible.

''Pro-promise...you'll win?'' Peach's sobs subside enough for her to form a sentence.

I stare at her with my blue eyes that are on the verge of flooding and nod. ''Promise.''

Peach smiles a little but then goes back to hiding her face in my dress. My mother guides us both down to the sofa and Peach climbs onto my lap when we sit down. I take a deep breath and my mother begins to fidget with my hair.

''What are you doing, mom?'' I ask as I glance behind me towards her.

She puts on her motherly smile and plaits the bottom half of my hair. I sit still savouring the feel of her delicate hands gently do my hair like they used to back when I was little.

"There," she says when she is finished.

I turn around to hug her tightly. "I-I'll come back. I'll make it," I say trying hard to not shake.

She smoothes the back of my head. "I know you will, darling. You're just like your father. Always brave and determined."

I pull back from her at her words and I see a tear fall down her cheek. I open my mouth to comfort her but the door flies open and two Peacekeepers march in.

"Time's up," one of them says.

"W-what? No!" I protest as the two Peacekeepers guide my mother and Peach out.

Peach makes to fight but my mother stops her and walks out the door, well rather shoved out the door. I run to the door and start screaming before I bring a hand to my mouth, muffling myself. My legs feel limp so I sink down to the carpet in tears. I kneel down for who knows how long before the doors slowly opens and Link steps in.

"Zel!" he cries as he kneels down beside me. He brings me into a close embrace and hushes me down. "It's ok. It's ok. You're gonna win. I'm sure!"

I try to stop my sobs that are ripping rough my throat and my tears that are pouring from my eyes. "I can't..."

"Can't what?" asks Link gently, he lifts my chin to see me better.

I immediately see his baby blue eyes that look so soothing, so calm, like coming home. "I can't win. I'm too weak. Look at me now."

"No you're not! You know how to use a bow! Heck, you're a better archer than I am so you have a great advantage."

"Link, you know like I do, the other tributes, especially the ones who have trained for this their lives will have the huge advantage. I only know how to use a bow. What use is that if my enemy is right in front of me?"

"You shoot him."

"What if I don't have a bow? Then what?"

"You will! Find one, make one, KO for one, just get one! Understand!"

I look back down to the carpet and feel tears submerge.

"You _can _do this!" Link grabs my shoulders and gives me a slight shake. "Just believe in what you are capable of. With that bow, you'll be the most lethal Smasher out there!"

My tears stop and I begin to regain myself. I move back into Link's loving arms and let him hold me. I feel like I could stay like this forever. I feel so...bliss. No worries at all...

The door clicks and opens followed by the same two Peacekeepers. They nod, not wanting to repeat themselves again.

I slowly let go of Link and he helps me stand up.

"Just one more thing... I need to know..."

"Come on," says one of the Peacekeepers.

"I have to know... Do you and him have something going on?" asks Link out of the blue.

I freeze at his words. "What? I..."

"That's enough," says the Peacekeeper annoyingly. He grabs Link by the arms and half drags him out as Link is putting up a fight.

"Link!" I yell, knowing tears are daring to make an appearance again.

"Zel!" Link yells back before he reaches the door, "I want you to know that I have always-"

The door slams shut and I fall back onto the carpet, longing to hear his voice so he could finish his words. I hug myself as the pain cuts through me slowly. I feel angry. Angry at Capitol for causing this. For causing mine and so many other people's misery. I feel scared too. Scared because the Smashers/Tributes that lose are never to be seen again if they lose. You just disappear. I've seen so many. Kids like Peach lose and occasionally win, only if their lucky or have a hidden skill they never showed before. I feel sick too. Sick when I remember I will be fighting Ike as well. It's just not right. But there's nothing I can do. Or anyone else. We are the Capitols play things. We will always be.

The door clicks again and I find myself peering curiously at the door. I don't have many friends at school just Link so I can't imagine who it might be. I never really talk to the village folk as well.

"Is anyone there?" asks a deep voice.

I realise with a jolt that somehow I am behind the sofa, hiding. I stand up and see a man who I have only observed from afar.

"I'm Greil. You might know me, I am-"

"Ike's dad. Yeah, I know," I finish off for him, hoping I don't sound too rude.

"Oh, that's good then," he watches me curiously.

I bring a hand to my face and wipe the remaining tears from my eyes as well as my hair that has fallen across my face. I realise I must look like a nutcase.

"How are you feeling?" asks Greil as he sits down on an armchair opposite the sofa. He signals me to sit, which I do.

"Not my best," I answer shyly.

An awkward silence passes between us and I find myself curling my dress in my fingers.

"Don't worry about your family. I will make it my duty to look after them," offers Greil.

I don't interrupt to say that Link probably has that covered since an extra hand would be reassuring.

"Thank you."

Greil stands up and puts a piece of cloth on the table. On further inspection I notice there is a slight bulge.

"I want you to take this with you. Please promise you will," says Greil with a serious tone, much different to his relaxed one earlier.

I pick up the cloth and open it to reveal what looks like a medallion. "What is this?" I ask curiously and confused.

"Let's just say it's a good luck charm ,shall we?"

"Why didn't you give it to Ike then?"

Greil gives a short chuckle and walks over to me. "I'm not sure he needs it. Both of them, I mean. Promise me also that you will keep it hidden and with you always."

Before I can ask, his father disappears through the door and leaves me alone once again. I finger the medallion covered in cloth

It's a short ride from the Justice Building to the train station. I've never been in a car before so it feels fairly strange. In district 12 everyone travels on foot.

When Ike and I meet up at the train station, he looks as sullen as he did before. His eyes travel to mine only to look away quickly. I take a deep breath as a crowd of camera crew surround us, hoping to catch every moment of our normal lives before the Games. My breath however is snatched away when the Capitol train arrives in the station. I've seen many trains as we transport coal to the other districts using them, but never have I seen one this majestic looking, not even on TV.

When we board the train, with nothing but the cloths on our back, Marth stands with hands on hips to greet us.

"You two must be hungry?"

We both nod and follow him to through the train. When we arrive at the dining hall I am stunned by how fancy looking it is. I never thought the Capitol would waste money on us. Well, I guess we're entertainment for them so it's probably worth it.

"Sit, sit!" Marth says shrilly at the two of us who look hesitant at what should be done.

My tummy grumbles with hunger as I eye the mouth watering food. Ike, who sits across me looks the same. I'm safe to say that both of us have never seen food this luxurious in our lives. I turn my gaze to Marth who is busily checking his watch with a annoyed expression.

"Where is she?" he asks himself, frustrated.

"Over 'ere," says a drawling voice from my far right at the entrance.

Both Ike and me stare at the blond woman at the door blankly.

Marth stands up and wags his finger at her. "Where have you been? We've been here for half an hour. We have a schedule to keep up with."

"Stuff the schedule," says the blond woman and she walks in and to her seat. "What's for dinner?"

As she walks I hear squeaking sounds with every step she makes. When she comes closer I see her skin tight blue suit is made of something rubbery.

"Samus!" exclaims Marth but the blond woman who I presume is Samus ignores him.

She grabs the nearest plate of food to her which is roast duck and piles it onto her plate. Ike and I make to do the same, since we are terribly hungry but stop when a knife flies through the air and sticks into the table through the cloth.

"Hold it you two," she says after a chew of duck.

We both freeze and turn to her.

Her aqua eyes go to Ike first then to me. "These two are what I gotta work with?"

"Yes. Ike and Zelda are this year's lucky Smashers," says Marth with a joyous tone.

Samus however looks at him with disgust and then back to us. "Hear that? The crackpot thinks you're lucky. Maybe we should throw 'im in there, see what he thinks then."

"What do you mean?" asks Marth, "They are lucky."

Samus drops he fork loudly on her plate. "Listen 'ere, these two will only be lucky if they get out alive."

Marth shuts up, finally understanding, and starts to reach politely for food. "Come, come you two. Eat up. This food isn't for show, you know."

Ike and I don't need another invitation before we wolf every bit of every dish in. I just finish a slice of delicious brown cake, what I think is chocolate but I'm not sure, when I feel Samus' eyes on me.

"You're Zelda?" she asks.

I turn to her, hiding my slight anger with a sweet smile and nod.

"You're good," she comments suddenly, making me confused. _Is she talking about me hiding my anger?_

She then turns to Ike. "And you're Ike?"

"Yes," answers Ike.

"Hmm... So you two are this year's _lucky _pair. Congrats!" Samus' voice just reeks of sarcasm.

We both don't answer.

"Tonight you two can rest as we won't be arriving at Capitol till the morning. Until then you can do whatever you want. Eat or sleep, it's entirely up to you!" shrills Marth.

I feel relieved at his words. Any more cameras and I think I will have a break down.

"Both are you are to wake up at the designated time. We must keep to the schedule! Remember that!" adds Marth.

"Stop tormenting the kids," says Samus.

"Are you our mentor?" asks Ike, still sullen as always.

"That I'll be,"

"The what's your advice for when we are out in the arena?"

Samus eyes Ike curiously with a sly smile. I suddenly feel strange at this.

"Well, well, can't keep your thoughts off the arena, huh? You're an eager one aren't you? My advice? Simple. Don't get KOed." Samus stands up, drains her glass of red looking liquid and walks off without another word.

"What kind of advice is that?" says Ike to no one in particular.

I mentally agree with him. Like we didn't know that already.

"Come, come you two! Off to bed!" says Marth, "You have a big big day ahead of you so advise you to rest."

When I get to my room I'm taken aback at how large it is. You could fit a family of ten in it! I walk over to the wardrobe in the wall and open it to reveal a room dedicated entirely to clothes. I step in and finger some of the clothes, there's one for every occasion. Eventually I find suitable enough sleep wear. I close the door behind me and peel of my dress and then pull my sleep wear on. It's just a simple nightdress.

When I pick my dress up from the floor I feel something weighing it down. I reach for the pocket and find the cloth with the medallion. I place it on my bedside table and my dress draped over a nearby chair. Before I lie down I check the windows and look out at the darkness. I remember someone saying the windows are tinted so that we can't see anything until we reach Capitol. Eventually tiredness gets the best of me so I retire to my bed. As I cover myself with the most soft blanket I have ever felt I let my drift off to my mother, Peach, Ike' s father and finally Link. Link... I miss him so much...

**My eyes are practically bulging from staring at a screen for so long. Well her you go, hope you guys liked it. Thanks for the positive feedback from my reviewers! Continue reviewing please, and for those who haven't, start now! Go on! Hehe any review is fine so don't worry. O=)**


	3. The Stylist

**Sorry for the massive delay guys, but I've been really busy with homework, tuition, extra classes, and all that silly stuff they make us do at school. The next chapter maybe a little late as I'm going to be mega busy next week with, oh you know, school! Haha just gotta love school, huh, NOT! Anyway hope you like this... Enjoy!**

* * *

''Up! Up! Up!'' shrills a voice, ''Today is a big, big, big day!''

I hear the curtain rails clatter as the curtains are being yanked open. Since the windows are tinted no light seeps through so I begin to wonder why I even bothered to draw them. Footsteps close on me and I am aware of a certain person standing over me.

''What?'' I mumble in my pillow.

''Wake up!''

''I am.''

''No you are not.''

My eyes open as my blanket is pulled from off my body.

''Hey!'' I let out at Marth, who was the culprit.

Marth smiles weakly and lets the blanket slip through his fingers down onto the floor. ''Get ready.''

I sigh deeply and sink back into my bed. A few seconds pass before I actually begin my descent out of bed. I take a quick shower without washing my hair. When I finish I go to the mirror to inspect my face. The girl standing in front of me looks completely horrid. Her eyes are red and puffy, face paler than it has ever been and hair sticking out like a mad girl. I bring a hand up to my head and try my hardest to tame my hair back into its original style. It's still in the loose braid that my mother did for me the day before. Somehow yesterday feels like light years ago. It's harder to comprehend that only yesterday Link and I were joking about the Smash Games. A slight ache in my heart begins when I think of my family and Link. My eyes begin to water but I quickly stop myself in time. _The only way I'll be able to see them again is if I win this thing. But that also means that Ike won't come home if I do... _I stop my thoughts as the pain in my chest gets worse. I feel guilt in it's worse form.

When I arrive at the dining cart I see Marth politely taking a sip from a cup and Ike nibbling on some bread. I make my way over to a chair as discreet as possible and sit down. Ike ignores me to my pleasure; I don't feel like having any relation to him. I begin to stack my plate with a bit of everything I see.

"It's nice to see kids with some manners," says Marth at the sight of Ike and me eating.

"What do you mean?" asks Ike.

"The last ones seemed to eat like there was no tomorrow. Attacking the food as if it was to sprout legs and run off." Marth makes a face at the memory.

Ike and I both look at each other. I realise we are both thinking the same thing as we put our knives and forks down and use our fingers instead. Marth stares at us in disbelief and disgust then brings a hand to his face.

Samus comes in and plops down in a chair rather clumsily. Her blonde hair and blue rubber suit glimmer under the light of the chandelier hanging lazily above us. She reaches for a bottle of red liquid and lifts it to her lips.

"Samus!" Marth shrills at her.

Samus takes the bottle off her lips. "Shut it."

Marth looks truly uncomfortable by all this rudeness and edges away from us a bit. I continue to eat with my fingers happily before I realise Samus is staring at me. My eyes trail up to her and I see she is smiling.

"Can you clean yourself a bit? You look like a tramp," she says at me, "you too," she adds to Ike.

Both Ike and I stare at each other for a second. He doesn't look as bad as me; his blue hair is messily ruffled making it look like a mop on his head. Apart from his that and his creased clothes he doesn't look that bad.

"I know you must be worried and all but at least keep up a good image until the prep team gets you," she says as she dips a biscuit in a clear looking liquid.

After Samus finishes her breakfast she orders Ike and me to stand in the middle of the room.

"Stand still," she orders as she circles us, prodding us, checking our muscles, examining our faces. "Good news, you two aren't that bad looking so we might have a chance on getting some good sponsors. You're fit too. Especially you." She points at Ike.

"I work out," says Ike with a shrug.

"You do? Doing what?"

"He can carry a two handed sword with one hand," I blurt out, goddess knows why.

Ike shoots me a sharp look.

"Oh really?" Samus seems quite impressed by this.

"She's good with a bow and arrows." This time it's Ike's turn so I shoot him a similar look.

Samus smiles broadly. "Well, well, listen here Marth, I think we got some good tributes this year. One of you might win."

Marth comes over to us and stands next to Samus equally smiling. Suddenly I feel embarrassed.

"All right, I'll help you two but you have to agree on something." Samus watches our puzzled faces. "You two have to promise to get along all throughout the first part of the games, got that?"

I'm shocked at her words. Never has there ever been tributes who are told to 'get along'. Normally, they tell us to hate our fellow tribute so that it'll be easier to KO them. It's sick, I know.

"Fine," answers Ike without delay.

Samus glares at me, waiting for an answer.

"Ok."

"Good. Now we'll be arriving at the station in a few so I suggest you get yourselves presentable," says Samus with a quick glance at her watch, "One more thing, you're probably not going to like what the stylists do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist, or else."

"But-" I begin.

"No buts! Don't resist."

Ike and I both share helpless glances. We're both hoping we don't get some crazy stylist who thinks that nudity is the last word in fashion.

The train finally begins to slow and the windows become see through again. We both can't resist to run up to the window and stare in awe at the magnificence of Capitol, the heart of Panem. The sight of tall buildings which I think they call skyscrapers takes my breath away. The cameras have never lied about its grandeur. If anything, they have never truly captured the splendour of the towering buildings, glistering skies, shiny cars of every shape, rows and rows of the residents of Capitol that sport the oddest fashion.

They begin to cheer and point as they realise that we are tributes. I start to step away from the window but Samus pushes me back to the window.

"Smile and wave," she snaps.

I smile but my hand refuses to wave. How can I wave at the very people who are going to watch my pain? It all feels so wrong. I close my eyes but open them violently when I realise Ike is standing very close to the window with a bright smile and constantly waving at his fans. He sees me staring but doesn't stop. "Who knows? Maybe one of them is rich."

I have misjudged him. The guy who I thought was cold and heartless actually has a warm side. I think of all his actions since the reaping. The friendly squeeze of my hand. Holding my hand after the anthem. His father showing up to comfort me... did Ike put him up to it. And then the medallion... what's that? And now waving happily at the crowd, trying to win them over.

All the pieces are falling to place, but I sense he has a plan forming. He hasn't accepted KO. He is already fighting hard to survive. Which also means the kind Ike who saved me a while back is trying hard to be rid of me.

* * *

_R-i-i-i-p! _I clench my jaw as Toadette, a short girl with a pink and white polka dot mushroom on her head, yanks a strip of fabric from my leg, along with the hair underneath it. "I'm sorry!" she squeaks, "You're just so hairy."

She gives me what I assume is a sympathetic look. "One last one and it'll be all done."

I grab the edges of the table I'm seated on and get a good grip as Toadette plasters another strip of fabric on my leg. I bite my tongue as the pain surges through me as she uproots the last of my hairs with a final yank.

I've been in the Remake centre for more than three hours now and I still haven't met my stylist. Apparently he doesn't want to see me until I've been corrected on some obvious problems. This includes removing every single hair from my arms, torso, legs and underarms. Even my eyebrows have been carefully plucked to a graceful curve that matches my features. My body has been scrubbed down numerous times as to rid my body of grime. All I'm feeling now is that along with the grime, they have removed three layers of skin. My nails have been shaped perfectly and cleaned down. For now they have left my nails unpolished as my stylist will be the one to see to that.

"You're doing very well," says Koopa, one of the other prep team members.

"Oh yes. We do love someone who doesn't whine a lot," says Goombella.

I would of loved to disappoint them and scream at their actions earlier but I have to keep my word to Samus. They then tell me to get up and remove my robe. I'm a bit embarrassed at first but then go along with it as I think to myself that I don't really class them as something to be shy in front of. I do as they ask and they start to circle around me, each wielding a pair of tweezers to remove any missed hair. I stand completely still, letting them finish their work.

The three finally take a step back to admire their work. "There! Now you look attractive," says Goombella.

Koopa and Toadette clap their hands. "Now let's call Roy!" they chorus together.

Koopa dashes off through a door and Toadette puts my robe back on for me. "Don't worry, once Roy's done with you, you're going to be absolutely drop dead gorgeous!"

I smile weakly at her words, hoping that this Roy person isn't like the other stylists I've seen on TV. I'm worried mostly of the costume he'll dictate me to wear. One year the tributes were stark naked except for smudges of ashes that had been carelessly put on. The reason for the ashes is that the tributes are needed to wear some kind of costume that reflects their district. As our district is coal mining, ashes are thought to be a good apparel. We tributes though beg to differ.

I almost jump as the doors in front of me open. A young man, probably only my elder by a few years walks in. Toadette and Goombella walk out the room before giving me a wave and a cheer. It's so hard to hate idiots, especially ones that try so hard to comfort you.

The young man, who I guess is Roy, looks nothing like the other residents of Capitol I have encountered. His flaming red hair almost looks like live fire atop his head and his eyes however look incredibly calm like the sea. He is normal coloured, not like my prep team who have dyed their skin according to their favourite colours. I heard Koopa say that green was the new thing and that he was going to get dyed this afternoon. I compare him to the other stylists I've seen on screen who look completely weird and out of this world. He doesn't smile at first but then I see his lips curve into a kind smile. I notice his clothes seem completely normal, he's wearing a white button up shirt and dark blue jeans to match. I can't help notice how his shirt makes his hair stand out more. I also notice he is wearing a hair band across his forehead; probably to keep his hair from off his eyes. The more I stare at him, the more attractive he looks.

"Hello Zelda, I'm Roy, your stylist," he says, his voice lacking that shrilly accent that Marth and my prep team use.

"Hello," I say back.

"If you would allow me?" I realise he is asking me to take my robe off. My cheeks start to burn as I take it off, letting it fall silently to the ground.

Roy says nothing as he circles around me. He doesn't touch my body, he only takes it in with his blue eyes. I resist the impulse to cross my arms across my chest.

I let a sigh of relief out silently as he lifts my robe back over me. "Who did your hair?" he asks.

"My mother."

"She has delicate hands," says Roy as he walks behind me to inspect my hair again. "It's really beautiful and classic. I like it. You should keep it this way."

"You mean until the games?"

"Yeah. It fits you perfectly."

I stand completely surprised with this man. Normally the stylist we see on TV are eccentric weirdo's who think that splashing every inch of your body with rainbow colours looks positively gorgeous. But this one, Roy, he is so completely different. He's so collective, calm and _normal. _

"You're new, right?" I ask curiously, "I don't think I've ever seen you." The stylists hardly ever change in the ever changing pool of tributes so I know most of them. Some of them have been around my whole life.

"Yes, this is my first year in the games," he answers.

"So they gave you District 12," I say. Newcomers normally get us, the most undesirable district.

"I _asked _for District 12," he says, "Now come, follow me. We need a chat."

I do as he says and follow him obediently out of the Remake Centre to a minimalistic lounge. Two black couches face each other, divided by a white coffee table. Three walls are blank but the forth is entirely glass and looks out to the magnificence of the city. Roy tells me to sit first then he follows, sitting across me. He presses a button on the side of the coffee table and the table splits in two. A second table rises from it, carrying mouth watering food. I'm suddenly hungry. Roy sees this and invites me to eat.

He gives a short chuckle which makes me look at him. "It's nothing, it's just... we must seem so despicable to you. All this food at our fingertips while there are districts out there starving."

I freeze for a second. He took the words right from my mouth. Did he see it just by looking at me?

"No matter," he says with a slight flick of his hand, "So, Zelda, about you're costume for the opening ceremony. My partner, Lyn, is the stylist for your fellow tribute, Ike. And our current thoughts are to dress you in complementary costumes."

"So, we'll both be in mining costumes?"

Roy laughs but stops immediately, "No. This year we want to dress you in something out the ordinary, something that will blow everyone's mind, something that will leave a permanent mark."

_I'm going to be naked, _I think.

"So rather than focus on the mining, we're going to focus on the coal itself."

_Naked and covered in coal for sure, _I think.

"And what do we do with coal, Zelda? We burn it. You're not afraid of fire are you, Zelda?"

He sees my reaction and smiles.

* * *

A few hours later I'm dressed in a simple tight black unitard that covers me from my ankles to my neck. Shiny black leather boots that reach my knees lace up my legs. But the cape and it's flapping strips of red, orange and yellow, along with a matching headpiece is really what highlights this outfit. My hair is left how it is, on orders by Roy. Roy comes over to me after busily running here and there, checking if everything is ready.

"I'll only set your cape on fire when the chariot moves, ok? Don't worry about getting singed, this is a synthetic flame Lyn and I came up with. You'll be perfectly safe."

I'm not too convinced though. I can't see myself living through this without a few burns.

My prep team rushes over to me to give me one last sweep of makeup. It's not much, just a little highlighting around my eyes, a little blushing. I heard Roy tell them to make me look as natural yet fierce as possible.

"That's it," says Roy as my prep team bustles off, "I want you to look as much as you as possible. Zelda, the girl on fire."

I smile at his words. Roy suddenly sounds like a mad man. Looks like that sullen expression of his hides a eccentric guy after all. More or less, I still like him the best though.

I see Ike, dressed identically to me, followed by his prep team and stylist, Lyn. Everyone seems happy about our look except Roy who accepts compliments humbly.

We are then whisked down to the bottom of the Remake centre which is a large circular room with 12 different chariots and 6 different horses pulling them. Only Roy and Lyn accompany us to our chariot. Our chariot is a deep jet black colour and is pulled my two dark coloured horses. They help us in and position us, our cape and then consult each other on what to do.

"What do you think of the flames?" I whisperer to Ike.

He keeps his eyes dead ahead. "It's completely insane."

"I'll rip yours off if you rip mine."

"Deal."

"Where's Samus? I mean isn't she supposed to protect us from these crazy ideas?" I whisper again. Come to think of it, where was she when those poor tributes had to ride out in the nude?

"She's probably gone off drinking again," answers Ike.

"Yeah, with all that alcohol she drinks and carries around, I don't think it would be good idea to have her around."

We find ourselves sniggering but cut ourselves off as Roy comes up to us. Music starts and blares from all around us.

"Ok you two. Hold still," he says as he lights our capes with a torch thingy.

Even though Roy said the flames are artificial, I can still feel the heat of them on my back. Roy steps back and admires his work along with Lyn. "You two look fantastic!" she says.

The big door opens in front of us and I see a light blue chariot pulled by two snow white horses been pulled out. The tributes of District 1 is first and wow do they look good. A wave of cheers shake the building. No wonder they get all the sponsors. It's a short wait until the chariot next to us begins to move.

Roy jumps up behind us and lights our head pieces, which are a crown for Ike and a quaint tiara for me. He moves round in front of us and holds our chins. "Now remember smile, wave and head high. They're going to love you!"

I can really see Roy's eccentric side now. He jumps off but then turns to us with one more idea. He shouts but is dimmed by the blares of horns announcing District 12 is next.

"What did he say?" I shout to Ike.

It's only now that I bothered to look at him since we were set on fire. He looks completely dazzling. I realise I must too as he turns and looks at me with the same surprise.

"I think he said to hold hands," yells Ike back.

We both grab each other's hand and lift it up for conformation to Roy, who smiles and does a thumbs up sign. The main door closes and that's the last thing we see before we enter the city.


	4. The Talk Between Tributes

**So sorry it took me a while to update. I've been busy with exams and i had the bad case of laziness hehe. This one is dedicated to my friend Akira who has moved to boarding school :'( Never mind, be strong! Ok, enough reading this! Move on to the story! :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or Super Smash Bros. (Wish I did though lol)**

The crowd roars in delight as the words 'District Twelve' echo through the city. I feel suddenly light hearted at the sight of the strangely dressed people who are waving happily towards me. Their attention, I realise, has been stolen by our stunning costume. Shouts and cheers fill my ears but I stand rigid, unable to react to the calls for attention. However my eyes trail up freely to a big television screen and I am shocked at how magnificent we look. Our faces are illuminated by the fire from our headdresses giving us a kind of smoky look. Also, we seem to be leaving a trail of fire behind us that has been emitted by our fiery capes. Roy was definitely right about the minimal make-up; we both look attractive but completely recognizable. I notice Ike looks up to the television screen and gives a little smile. I actually expected to see him loving the crowd like he did on the train, but he must stands there, as rigid as I.

''We should probably wave,'' suggests Ike over the screams of the crowd.

I nod and try feebly to lift my free hand. At first it feels utterly hard but once I start I cannot stop. I wave happily to the crowd and they wave back. I put on the widest smile I can form and another roar erupts from the crowd on my side.

''Zelda! Zelda! Over here!'' shouts a voice. A woman hops up and down when I finally see her. She is holding a huge arrow sign and holding it above her.

I blow her a kiss and the crowd loves it. I start to hear myself laughing at the sight of the crowd making heart shapes with their hands. A strange feeling overwhelms me. A feeling of hope. Maybe I can win this thing. The people love me! I'm sure to get a sponsor, maybe that woman just now is a millionaire. Who knows?

I feel more confident now. More hopeful. Yes, I have a chance and I'm not letting it fall past my fingers! The pounding music synchronising with my heart beats, the cheers, the admiration work their way into my blood, and I can't help think of the advantage Roy has given me. No one will forget me. Not my look, not my name. Zelda. The girl who was on fire.

It's not until we arrive at the centre of the city that I realise I'm desperately clutching onto Ike's hand. I let go automatically but he grabs it again, entwining our fingers in a tighter lock. ''Don't let go. I might fall of this thing if you do,'' he says in a low voice that I barely hear through the chants and cheers of the crowd. He glances towards me and gives me a sheepish smile, something I never thought I'd have witnessed. I look at him with a blank expression as I remember the boy who had a hobby of staring at me from across the school courtyard, the boy who helped his father, the blacksmith, make weapons for the Capitol, and the boy who saved my skin in the forest. Now, here we are, forced to compete with each other, forced to hate each other and, maybe, forced to kill each other if the time comes.

_I just can't. How could I hold a weapon to him and slit his throat or shoot an arrow through his heart? How could I return to District 12, knowing his sister has lost her brother, or his father lost his son? _I feel my eyes swelling at the thought. I can't cry now. Though maybe the crowd would like it, but no, not when the other tributes can see me. They'll name me as a weakling. I can't let that happen. I have to be strong!

I grunt in shock as the chariot jerks to a hault in front of Master Hand's Mansion. The music ends with a flourish and Master Hand floats up to a podium to give his annual welcome speech. Normally the cameras switch to the faces of each tribute for a short time but I find that the cameras don't seem to want to budge when they reach Ike and me. I try not to make it look like I know that I'm being filmed but I can't help looking into the camera and giving a sweet smile. The camera zooms on me and lingers before it finally turns back to the President who is now floating back to his seat.

The anthem plays and the chariots begin to move again, one by one. Ike and I take this moment to study the other tributes. Most of them look wimpy but the tributes of District 1,2 and 4 look menacing. They have a kind of air to them. Almost like a threatening air, hungry for violence.

A take a deep breath of relief when we finally enter the Training Centre, where we will be spending our days until the games. _Maybe my last days to live, _I think with a shudder. I bite my lip shyly as our prep team come galloping towards us with shining faces of glee.

''You were awesome!'' shrieks Koopa as Toadette and Gombella do a little dance. I see Roy followed by Lynn approach our chariot and I can't help think how much they helped us.

Ike releases my hand and we both begin to massage our hands. ''Thanks,'' he says, ''for holding on. I felt like I could just drop out of that thing.''

''Yeah, I know. Me too.'' I start to smile but when my eyes travel up from Ike's to the other tributes who are currently getting off their chariots, my face changes. Ike follows my gaze and turns his head to face them.

Pure jealousy. That's what I see. Most of them, not all of them, are looking at us with pure envy. They linger for a while, staring us down, trying to intimidate us maybe, but it's not working. I hold my ground. I bring my chin up and put on a stone face. One boy holds his gaze on us for a really long time before he is ushered away by his prep team.

Ike turns to me with a irritated expression. ''Ignore it,'' he says and I nod. He's right, it's their problem that they're jealous not ours.

Roy and Lynn help us down and extinguish our flames with something from a canister. Roy moves me to one side before he undo's my cape.

''You were stunning,'' he whispers in my ear, his breath tickling my ear. I feel my cheeks blush slightly at the feeling but quickly brush it away.

''Thank you,'' I reply, ''it was all thanks to you. You should get the credit.'' I'm quite positive that if Ike and I were wearing typical mining outfits, we wouldn't have received the kind of admiration we received earlier.

Roy finally removes my cape and I turn to face him. ''Yeah, but the thing they're going to remember is the girl wearing the costume, not the costume itself. It doesn't work that way.''

I open my mouth to protest because I strongly disagree. There is no way I could of pulled it off like I did just now wearing a mining get up. ''They were cheering for _you_. Not the costume. Rumours have been travelling all around about the girl who took her sisters place. And they like that girl.''

I'm shocked at his words. Did I really do that much in such a short time? Does this mean I've already got a few sponsors?

''They _love_ her personality,'' Roy says as he walks away from me. I jog up after him and see Lynn finally removing Ike's cape. ''But they don't know me yet. How could they possibly like me, let alone _love_ me?''

Lynn moves to Roy and he hands her the cape. ''Follow me, both of you.'' Roy orders Ike and I. He doesn't answer my question, making me rather annoyed with him at the moment. I cross my arms over my chest and follow him at a distance. Ike slows his steps and walks with me.

''You ok?'' he asks, looking truly concerned.

I glance at him, taking in the lines of his face more properly this time. I can't believe how gorgeous he looks right now, how his hair is slightly ruffled from the head dress and how the slight make up has been added to his features to hide those scars of his hard life. ''I'm fine,'' I answer, hugging myself tighter unconsciously before realising and dropping my hands to my sides. I lock my gaze on the floor, unable to look him in the eye.

Ike obviously takes my answer as he doesn't press on. ''You should wear flames more often. It suits you.''

I stare at him with wide eyes. ''What?''

He chuckles before running a hand through his spiky blue hair. ''You heard me. The cameras couldn't get enough of you.''

I feel rage building up in me as I think he is just jealous like the others, but something just doesn't feel like that. It's not jealously, it's something else. _Is he trying to impress me with sweet words? Oh please... _I roll my eyes and fold my arms across my chest again. ''You were the same.''

''Yeah, maybe.''

I suddenly get an idea on how to get back at him for trying to sweeten his way into my heart. I unfold my arms and move closer to him. He doesn't notice how close I am before I lightly plant a kiss on his cheek. ''Thanks for holding my hand,'' I say.

''Come on, you two!'' shouts Roy from a big door far away in front of us.

Ike absent minded places a hand on the cheek I kissed. ''What was that for?'' he asks, confused.

I smile sweetly and walk away faster from him before saying. ''Just something for you to remember.''

The Training Centre is a huge building, in which we will spend our final days preparing for the games. It's a luxurious building, fitted with everything the tributes will be needing before the actual games begin. Each district gets their own floor. You just hop in the lift and press the floor according to which district number you want to visit. Easy enough to remember.

Roy and Lynn left us at the elevator for Marth to pick us up and show us our floor. I tried to catch Roy's attention so I could have a quick word with him but it was almost like he was doing his best to avoid my gaze. Marth was as bubbly as ever, telling us of how he had spoken to the high class citizens of Capitol, persuading them to sponsor us.

''They all felt a wave of sympathy when I told them about you though, Zelda,'' Marth said as he jumped into the lift. ''Then I told them of how you had fought to survive the miseries of living in a barbaric district.''

_Barbaric? Excuse me? This is coming from someone who participates in watching 23 kids getting murdered every year? _

Marth doesn't wait for us to reply and babbles on. He presses our floor number, 12, which also happens to be the highest floor. The lift doors close and the lift zooms up. It's really breath taking at the view from the lift. It's made of entirely of glass so I can see the people under me get smaller and smaller like ants. Once we finally reach our floor I really feel like asking Marth if I could go again but that would just be childish.

Apparently, Marth will be accompanying us until the games start so I guess I'll have to put up with his weird outbursts from time to time.

''I also told them that if you rub coal enough, it'll turn into diamonds,'' he says happily, obviously unaware that it is untrue.

Ike stares at him with a look of disbelief. ''But it-''

''Yeah, Marth! Way to go!'' I cut Ike off. Last thing we need is us hurting Marth's feelings, especially when we really need him. Ike gives me a cold glare which I shake off.

''Yes, yes. Oh and I also heard that there are a group of girls who are particularly interested in one of the male tributes,'' says Marth slyly.

I don't ask as I know already. ''You two need to keep up the good work and hopefully one of you might return home richer and famous.''

When we leave the hall and step into the living room, it feels almost weird. The room is decorated richly, with lush seats, strange colourful abstract paintings, and a large television screen. Samus is sitting on the couch, downing some more alcohol in a gulp. Realising of our arrival she gets up, wobbles a bit and lands on Marth, pushing him onto the ground with her. I try not to laugh at the squirming and shouts of Marth from underneath Samus but it's getting really hard. Ike watches them in disbelief and rolls his eyes, not finding it funny.

''Get off me! Samus!'' yells Marth as he tries with all his might to push her off him. She merely groans as she remains motionless on top of him. ''Help me you two!''

''Ah ah. Manners Marth?'' I just couldn't resist. Ike looks at me and gives me a grin. I smile back, glad to have him smiling too.

''Please!'' his scream is a muffle now.

Ike and I pull Samus gently up off Marth and place her on a nearby couch. She groans again and lifts the bottle to her mouth but Ike snatches it away from her in time.

''Hey!'' she screams at him, ''You promised not to interfere with my drinking if I agreed to help!'' She lets out a hiccup and tries to reach for the bottle in Ike' hand but slouches back down when she knew her efforts were futile.

''This isn't helping!'' Ike snapped back.

I help Marth get back up and try to straighten his tunic out but he stops me and does it himself. I try not to giggle at the fact that he looks like he was just harassed by a drunken woman, which he was.

''Yeah it is!'' Samus snaps back, louder than Ike. She tries again to stand up and somehow manages to for a second before tumbling over. Ike just manages to catch her with his other arm before she fell face first into the floor. I quickly rush over to help but Ike doesn't let me. ''I got this.''

''Give me the bottle Ike!'' Samus shouts. Ike wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her back to his chest. ''Here.'' he hands me the bottle.

Samus somehow misses this and continues lashing out on Ike. With his other hand free he grabs her properly and pulls her down to the couch. Samus punches him in the face and I hear him grunt.

''Ike!'' I blurt out.

Samus drops down on the couch and smiles as she watches Ike touch his cheek where she punched him. ''Leave it.''

''Why?'' asks Ike.

''It'll make it look like you've been in a fight with another tribute. If anyone asks, that where it came from. Got it?''

''But that's not allowed,'' states Marth urgently, ''No tribute is allowed to fight before the actual games.''

Samus gives a smirk and turns to Marth. ''Well, it'll just look like he got away with it, won't it?''

Ike massages his cheek and I see a blue bruise begin to form. It's only then when I realise it was the cheek I kissed. Marth lets out a _humph_ and begins to tut.

''Oh, shut it, you wet blouse!'' snaps Samus.

''What did you say?'' asks Marth furiously.

''Wet-'' Ike puts a hand over Samus' mouth only to be bitten by Samus.

''Hey stop it!'' I shout out at Samus, fed up with all this.

''If a little bite is enough to make you squirm, I'll take it back about what I said that you two look like fighters,'' comments Samus, rather meanly.

We both ignore her and she her eyes begin to droop. Before we know it she's snoring loudly, much to Marth's displeasure. ''Alright you two, get yourselves cleaned up. Dinner will be in two hours.'' I almost forgot about how Marth loves keeping up to schedule.

Ike's room and mine are opposite to each other, something I don't wholly like for some reason. He enters his room first, without a word and slams the door shut. I note that he has quite a temper. Maybe he should be the one on fire, not me. I enter my room which is as plush as it was on the train only better. My eyes lock on the huge bed in front of me. I rush over to it and collapse on it. My hands glide over the soft fabric and I turn on my side, grabbing a pillow in the process and hugging it as though it's my life line.

Images of the parade flood over me like one big tidal wave. The sounds of cheering echo in my ear. The feeling of Ike's sweaty palm in my own. The kiss I planted on his cheek. It all seems like a dream now. In fact everything does. I half expect myself to suddenly wake up to find myself in my own bed back in District 12. But it never happens though. This world is so cruel sometimes. I think of crying again as the images of Peach, Mom and Link hover in my mind. What are they doing right now? Probably stuck to the televisions, waiting for me to make my appearance. A sudden thought comes to me as I realise they must have seen the parade. Maybe it was a good thing I didn't cry. It would have made them worry even more, especially Link.

''I miss you Link,'' I whisper into the pillow I'm holding. I remember the last time I saw him, the sentence he never finished. What was it? I wish I knew. I really do. _If you want to know then survive this! _My mind tries to coax me_. I really do want to win this_, I think to myself as I get up from off the bed and into what I think is the bathroom. I'm really amazed at how this bathroom is so different to the one at home. There are multiple switches on the walls that are just waiting to be pushed. I peel off my costume and hop into the shower. I press a button that sends out hot water to every part of my body, then I press one that lathers me down with a soap that smells like lavenders. I let my mind and body relax, congratulating them on keeping me stable through all those weird events. I put a hand on my hair and realise that it's completely a mess. I undo my hair and run a hand through it, only to have it stuck in multiple tangles. I press another button that automatically detangles my hair, washes it down, shampoos it and conditions it. I realise I have to pick a style so I just go with a simple straight style. When the machine is finished, my hair falls down my back like a glossy brown curtain.

When I'm all finished and dried, I move to a large wardrobe to pick out whatever outfit I want. I settle with a lilac topped dress with a white long skirt. It's really soft and light, something I've never had the chance to wear before. Come to think of it, I hardly ever wear dresses in District 12. There was only the reaping and when that time where I had to accompany my mother to the Justice Building to receive compensation for my father's death. Afterwards, I pace around the room and occasionally look out the windows that show the magnificence of the Capitol. With nearly half an hour left till dinner I press another button that allows me to pick any food I want. I pick strawberry ice cream and pancakes as these dishes are quite rare in where I come from. As I lick my lips and fingers, I hear a slight knocking on my door.

Glancing over to the clock and realise that I'm late for dinner so I rush to the door to open it. Roy stands in front of me wearing a black button up shirt this time, with black jeans to match. I can't help think how gorgeous he looks right now. He smiles at my outfit, making me blush.

''You look great,'' he says and takes a step back so I can walk out and close the door behind me. ''Thanks,'' I reply, ''you too.''

We walk down the corridor together into the dining room to find Ike, Lynn, Marth and a rather sober Samus sitting at the dining table all looking hungry.

''Sorry,'' I say as I sit down. Roy sits down beside me.

Marth doesn't look all too happy and starts with complaining on how I have to keep on time and blah blah. ''Ok, I think she's got the message,'' says Samus, softly. I look on the table and see that there is no alcohol in sight.

''Can we start now?'' asks Ike, looking incredibly hungry. It's only now do I actually realise he is sitting across me. He is wearing a light blue t-shirt that almost sticks to his form. His hair is still a mess, but I think that's probably how he always has it normally. On the day of the reaping he had it combed but that was probably to make him look a bit more smart. His eyes trail up to mine, noticing that I'm staring. I expect him to say something but he doesn't, instead he looks away.

Marth taps a glass with a spoon and stands up to clear his throat. ''Congratulations to our two tributes; Ike and Zelda! You two were fantastic! And lest not we forget Roy and Lynn, who's costumes were positively stunning!''

Everyone claps and Marth sits back down. I hear Samus sigh and grunt. The food on the table before us makes my mouth water and no one holds back when it's time to eat. I take a bit of everything, trying to spoil myself but then I remember of the machine in my room that brings food to me so I tone back the eating a bit. Ike, unlike me, eats in great mounds, hoping probably to gain a few pounds before the games. It's always a good strategy as before we enter the games, most of us are skin and bone anyway. When I finish a bowl of soup, a line of waiters come and take away our plates, only to replace them with a variety of desserts instead. I like the look of the red cream topped jelly in front of me and quickly take a big piece of it before I wolf it down. I stop eating when I hear a discreet chuckle beside me. I turn and see Roy covering his mouth, unable to contain his amusement.

''What?'' I ask, rather embarrassed. ''Nothing,'' he says.

''Then why are you laughing?'' There couldn't be another reason could there? Roy puts his hand down and continues to eat. ''You looked like you hadn't eaten in months just then.''

I almost want to tell him I haven't eaten something like this _ever_ before but he cuts my thoughts. ''Sorry, here we go again.'' I'm slightly confused.

''You really must hate us.'' I do, but not Roy. Roy turns his head to me and looks at me from underneath his red locks that are obscuring his vision. ''To tell you the truth, I do too.''

''I don't hate you,'' I say, trying to convince him. How could he think that? When have I given him the slight hint that I hate him? Yes, I hate the Capitol, but not him. Never him. He's per-

''Zelda!'' shouts Samus from my far left. ''Have you nothing to say to Ike?''

I feel strangely like a kid in class who has been caught for talking while the teacher was. I'm aware that Ike glances up at me from his food. ''Like what?'' I ask, unable to think myself.

''I don't know,'' Samus says, sounding annoyed at my idiocy, ''as of now, you two need to get to know each other more. Got that?'' Is 'got that' and 'got it' her catchphrase or something? ''And you can only do that by talking to each other, not sending each other occasionally glances, got it?''

We both nod silently. I take a piece of cheese cake to calm my thoughts down and I feel Roy leaning to me as I do. ''I know you don't.'' I make the mistake of smiling to myself and when I do I notice Ike giving me a glare. _Is he... jealous? _I think to myself, though not fully convincing myself. _Trick of the lights probably,_ I think.

When dessert is finished Marth tells us we're free to do whatever we want until tomorrow morning. I just finish washing my hands when I walk to the sofa where Roy and Lynn are sitting. I really feel like having a chat with them. Especially Roy as he seems to be the only person who I feel truly comfortable with.

''Zelda,'' calls Ike from behind me. I stop my tracks and turn to face him. ''Want to go up on the roof with me? Roy showed me already. I think you'll like it.''

I desperately want to say no but I end up saying yes instead. I follow him away from the living room and into the corridor where are bedroom doors are. We pass our bedroom doors and make our way up a spiral staircase. When we reach the top, Ike opens the door and steps out. I follow in suit and a blast of cold air hits me.

The roof is highly decorated as well and I begin to wonder if the other tributes have access to here too. ''Can other tributes come up?'' I ask Ike.

He walks over to the edge of the balcony and leans on the railing as he looks down. ''Not unless they pass our floor, which they probably won't.''

I make a 'oooh' sound and walk over to the balcony beside him. When I look down I can see a group of people wearing colourful costumes dancing around on the street. ''What are they doing?''

Ike lets out a short laugh. ''Celebrating, I think.''

Celebrating us. Of course. I'd feel honoured, but being thrown until an arena to endure pain and sorrow is not something I feel honoured about.

''Why do people here have such a weird get up?'' Ike asks with a sigh.

''Goodness knows,'' I answer, finding myself smiling a bit at the thought of Marth and his weird antics. ''Roy's not weird and he comes from here.''

Ike stops leaning on the balcony and moves away. ''What's Lynn like?'' I ask curiously, as I have never really talked to her. I turn to face him and realise he is standing in the middle of the flat roof, hands in pockets and head skywards.

''She's ok, I guess.'' Ike drops his head and looks towards me. ''Let's have a look at the garden.'' Somehow that didn't feel like a invite but a command.

I follow him obediently, wanting to know what this garden looked like. When we reach the garden, Ike sits down on the edge of the roof and motions for me to sit down too. ''Isn't this dangerous? I mean what would happen if you were to fall back?'' I ask before I sit down.

''Nothing. There's a barrier that stops people from jumping,'' answers Ike, ''Roy told me. You can jump if you want but a beam will just carry you back up.''

I'm still a tad cautious as I sit down. I'm not scared of heights as I climb trees a lot back in the forest of District 12 but being on a 12 storey building is way different than a tree.

''So she's just ok?'' I try to get Ike to talk to me more as earlier he didn't seem to want to talk much even though he was the one who invited me up here anyway.

''She's not what we call normal. She's got the accent and all,'' answers Ike, finally cooperating. ''She dresses a bit weird though, don't you think?''

I smile at the memory of what Lynn was wearing earlier during dinner. Her hair a shocking pink with green highlights running through them. On her left porcelain cheek was a yellowish orange star tattoo. Her dress though was a simple black tube dress. ''Her hair is a bit over the top,'' I comment.

''Yeah,'' says Ike as he begins to fidget with the laces of his light blue sneakers. ''Roy's hair looks like actual fire sometimes. Have you noticed?''

I strangely blush at his words. ''No,'' I answer, wondering silently why I blushed. ''Yeas, actually,'' I say quickly, realising that that was my first impression on his hair too.

''He wears some black eyeliner too,'' says Ike.

I never noticed. Honestly. Come to think of it, I have never really bothered to stare right into Roy's face and investigate his features. All I remember about him is his flaming red hair and those sets of blue ocean coloured eyes that shine in the light. ''Maybe it was to match his outfit?'' I conclude.

Ike remains silent and so do I. We sit in silence for a while until Ike finally clears his throat. ''You like him right?''

''Who?'' I blurt out when I catch his words. He caught me totally unaware. ''Roy,'' says Ike, without looking at me. Instead he finds the ground more interesting.

''I-I don't know. I...,'' I can't finish what I've started. I'm stuck. Embarrassed of being asked a question like that. ''He's the nicest person I've met so far since we got here so I kind of like him because of that.''

Ike seems to take my word and moves around on the spot to face the city before us. ''You're friend, what's his name, the one who took your sister away at the reaping?''

''Link?''

Ike looks down to the people below who are still dancing and cheering. ''Yeah, him. He's quite popular you know. I hear girls talking about him a lot at school.''

The people are now singing some song together but I can't make out the words. ''They talk about you too, you know.'' I point out, knowing that I'm right. I can't count the number of times I've seen girls looking all googly eyed at Ike every time he passes by.

''They do?'' asks Ike seriously, for some reason I have no idea.

''Yeah. All the time. It's kind of annoying sometimes-'' I cut myself off. _Whoa! Where am I going with this thing? _I think to myself.

''Annoying?'' repeats Ike as he turns to face me now. His azure eyes are piercing into my own now, making me feel very uncomfortable.

''Yeah,'' I try to brush it off and look as though I don't care, ''the constant 'oh look its him' can get to you sometimes. Especially during class.''

Ike looks away from me and I can finally breath again. ''The boys talk about you too.''

'What?'' I blurt out totally surprised.

Ike laughs at my reaction and smiles. ''Don't act so surprised.''

''I'm not acting!'' I snap, ''Why would they talk about me?''

Ike holds my gaze again and I watch his mouth form back into a thin line again. He looks serious. ''Because you're...you're... How do I say it?''

''What?'' I ask, urgently wanting to know. I honestly thought I was a complete nobody at school. Yeah I talk a lot to the other girls at school and I have a rather large circle of girlfriends but I've never talked to boys much. Only Link, but he doesn't count. I've been friends with him since we were small.

''They say you're pretty,'' Ike spills finally, making me truly shocked and touched.

''How come I've never heard anything?'' I ask. ''Same reason why I've never heard girls talk about me,'' answers Ike, checkmating me in the process.

''Link and you go hunting together right?'' asks Ike out of the blue. I give him a look, a dangerous one. What does he think he's doing? Talking about something like that could get Link and me in serious trouble especially now, when there could be a camera about.

Ike seems to read my mind. ''Don't worry. I already asked Marth and he said the cameras don't start rolling until tomorrow. That's when the real action starts. Also, the winds loud up here too so I don't think they'll get much sound anyway.''

Again, I don't seem wholly convinced but I buy it anyway. The wind _is _loud, so he could be right. ''Yeah, we do. Why?'' I answer with a question.

''Where was he on that day?'' questions Ike. I know what day he means. He means _that_ day. The day he saved my skin. The day the hovercraft flew over after there was a tip off by someone that kids were sneaking into the woods. I never found out who the rotten apple was though, as everyone in District 12 is like a close knit family, but that still doesn't mean you should trust everyone. Sometimes I try to forgot that day. Mostly because it's a bad memory and also because I never got back at Ike for helping me.

''He had to finish some chores his mom gave him.'' I remember quite clearly begging him to persuade his mother to let him go earlier but he refused. He was always a family sort of guy and didn't want to ditch his responsibility to his mother. His mother like mine had lost their husbands in the mining accident. It was then when I first met Link and that's when we became instant friends. We shared the same sorrows as we both knew what it was like to have no father at a young age. Poor Link had to become head of the fmily at such a young age. I remember him getting a job at the bakery, pulling sacks after sacks of flour. I would of joined him but the baker said I wasn't strong enough. Instead I journeyed out into the woods hunting down food. Soon after Link ditched his job and joined me. His mother, desperate to find some more money took a job cleaning peoples clothes. Together we did our fair share of work and soon both our families weren't starving anymore. I was happy. He was happy. But now, those happy days may never come back. All because of the games...

''What were you doing in the woods?'' I ask Ike. I never thought of it recently or at the time.

Ike doesn't seem to be reluctant to answer. ''I was hunting.''

''Hunting?'' I repeat, not believing him, ''Why would you need to hunt? You're the blacksmiths son. You live a good life.'' It's true and he knows it too. The families where their parents have a job don't normally starve. My family used to be like that too but not after the mining accident or when Mom went into her depression stage.

''It's a long story actually,'' Ike says as he brushes his hair with his palm.

I make myself comfortable. ''I've got all the time in the world. Go on.''

Ike smiles sheepishly and starts. ''It was after the 73rd Games when it started. I thought of how many times my name hadn't been pulled out and how lucky I had been. So far,'' he adds then continues, ''Because of that it really made me think. Yes, I got good exercise from helping my father but I needed more. I needed to learn how to fight. How to react if something unexpected came my way. So I thought, why not try and hunt? I was taking a walk one day when I saw Link and you sliding under the fence and disappearing into the woods. I decided to follow you-''

''Wait,'' I cut in, ''when was this?''

''A few days after the games finished.''

''Oh. Ok. Carry on.''

''Anyway, I just followed you, watched you both, that's how I know you use a bow and I made my decision that I was going to do what you two did. I didn't ask if I could join you because I thought I'd just be invading your privacy.''

All this time Link and I never knew. I thought we were sort of stealthy but I guess we were wrong. ''Yeah, you would of,'' I say bluntly, not thinking of his feelings.

''Hence the reason I never asked. You ok? You look cold,'' I hear a hint of concern in his voice but I try to shake it off. I'm not buying his goodie good act.

Ike frowns and watches me more intently. ''You don't like me, do you?''

I fold my arms across my chest; he's right, I am cold. ''I never said that.''

''You don't have to. I already can see it.'' His voice is much more soft now.

I give him a glare and regret it. I couldn't of confirmed his suspicions more if I tried. ''Look, everything is just a little stressful. I'd rather you give me some space.''

Ike gets up after I finish my words and looks back down to the people below. ''Celebrations nearly over. Maybe we should turn in too?''

I get up too and walk with him back to our floor. When we get to our doors I suddenly remember something that I've been meaning to ask him this whole time.

''Ike?'' Ike stops halfway from opening his door and turns to me. ''Yeah?''

''Your father came to visit me that day, you know, before the train,'' he remains silent so I continue, ''I was just wondering if you know why.''

Ike looks at me with a complete blank expression and for one second I think I just wasted my breath. ''I didn't put him up to it, if that's what you're thinking. He always talks about you and your family. He was once friends with your mother.''

I never heard that one before. ''Wait Ike. There's something I want to show you.'' I rush into my room and search for the medallion in the cloth that Greil gave me. It takes me a while but I finally find it.

Ike is now leaning on the wall next to his door. He looks tired so I better keep this short. ''Do you know what this is? Your father gave it to me.'' I open the cloth to reveal the medallion and Ike looks at it as though it's nothing.

But then he does a double take. ''W-Where... How... My father?'' Now I'm worried. Ike looks completely shocked I have this in my possession. I'm more shocked though when Ike quickly folds the cloth over the medallion when we hear footsteps closing in on us.

''You two still up?'' asks Roy, looking anything but tired. He glances to Ike's and my hand that are currently entwined in each others. Our faces our close too as Ike took a quick step before and went over the top a little with it.

Ike loosen his grip on my hand, the one that's covering the cloth, and I pull my hand back. I keep the medallion behind my back away from Roy's eyes as he seems quite curious as to what it is. At first he looks as though he is going to ask me, to my dread, but he changes his mind and smiles instead before walking off.

Ike and I watch Roy until he is out of hearings reach. ''Hide it! And I mean hide it!'' whispers Ike urgently to me.

I'm confused. ''Why?''

Ike brings a palm to his face. He looks scared. But why?_ What is this thing? _I finger the medallion suspiciously.

Ike leans closer to me and whispers in my ear.

I drop the medallion on the floor when he finishes.

_It can't be..._

**Oooohhhh, cliffhanger! Haha, I wonder what it is? Hmmmmm... Anyone wanna try guess?**

**Ok so this chapter is kinda long and seriously I could of made it even longer, but I just really wanted to get this up so you guys could read it. Awww aren't I nice... Remember to rate and review, all reviews are welcome!**

**Also I might be adding a side story chapter so that you can see what Samus, Marth, Roy and Lynn get up to when Zelda's not watching. If you'd like to see something like that, please put it in your review! Whether I'm gonna write it or not really depends on you guys, so get reviewing! :D**


	5. The Training

**Took me a while to finish this one, mainly because I wrote listening to music, which I found out is definitely the wrong thing to do. So, once I finished it I reread it and realised it made no sense in a few parts. Then I decided to write the whole thing again so you can imagine why it took me so long. Enough of this, get reading the story go on *gives gentle shove to readers*. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Since when have I began to do these things? Oh well *shrugs*. The Hunger Games and Super Smash Bros don't belong to me.**

* * *

_It can't be..._

''You can't let anyone see it!'' says Ike. His voice is stained with sheer fear, so much that it sends tingles up my spine. ''Especially not the people of the Capitol!''

I eye the medallion as though it is about to jump up and slap me. Ike looks down at it too and takes a step back so that he is now leaning against the door.

''I don't understand,'' he starts with a mumble, ''why would my father give you that?''

I shrug. I truly don't know.

''If they see it...then..I don't...maybe,'' I shift my eyes to Ike who seems to be rambling unconsciously. _Where the heck is the cool and collective Ike?_ I think to myself.

With a deep breath I bend down and pick it up off the lush red wine coloured carpet. I run a thumb over the surface and take in the writing. ''Fire Emblem.''

I barely whisper it under my breath but Ike thinks it was too loud and tries to usher me. Though I don't blame Ike. Something like this shouldn't be brought into the games but for some reason, a voice in the back of my head says it's alright. The 'Fire Emblem' is the symbol of the rebellion that happened long ago for District 12. During the rebellion each District had an Emblem that was created based on what activity they did. District 12 being mining, the Emblem was to be a fire symbol. Thus, the name 'Fire Emblem'.

''I'm going to keep it with me,'' I say to Ike.

Ike stares at me totally confused. ''Why? And risk getting in trouble?''

I toss the medallion up and down in my hand. ''Firstly, because you father asked me to,'' Ike tries to interrupt me but I push on, ''and second, I don't think the Capitol will see it as anything. It's been so long since the rebellion and District 12 was one of the first Districts to fall so I don't think they had time to promote their symbol.'' I remember learning all this at school. Unfortunately, District 12 has had a bad running reputation for not very good fighters. It's the reason why we lost the war and the reason why not many of us make it out the arena. During the whole Smash Games only two victors have been from District 12. One of them our mentor, Samus.

''Why _did_ my father give that to you?'' Ike asks again. I almost want to tell him he already asked that but I don't.

''Look, I'm as baffled as you. Could we just drop it for now? I'm tired and I want to go to bed.'' I really am tired and not making up excuses but actually I'd do anything to avoid this conversation. All this medallion and rebellion thing is creeping me out.

''Fine,'' says Ike in a kind of monotone voice.

I quickly disappear into my room and hear a faint 'good night' from Ike. When I open the door again to reply, I find he is gone and I can't help feeling rude to him.

* * *

My sleep is filled with nightmares of mostly my family and Link. I see my mother slipping further and further away from me on what looks like a desert terrain. She's holding Peach's hand and she's calling to me but I can't move. Something is holding me down. A voice to my right calls me too and I turn to see Link waving. A scream rips through me as I see his green elfin tunic is no longer green and instead is covered in blood.

''Help me... Zelda!'' he calls.

''Link!'' I scream, but I know it's no use. He collapses on the ground and behind him I see my father. I'm about to scream for him to run as the scenery changes to the mines back in District 12, but the mines explode into a million shimmering pieces...

''Dad!'' I bolt up in my bed in fright. It all seemed so real.

Light is seeping through the windows and I realise that it must be dawn. I push the covers off my feet and make my way to the bathroom. I'm a bit dizzy with every step I take. I guess I must've been really tired yesterday. When inside the bathroom I randomly push buttons, not really caring what they do. I'm blasted with a apple smelling foam and washed down with hot water. I don't bother washing my hair and just tie it into a simple ponytail. When I'm at the wardrobe I'm lost on what to wear until I see a black coloured sweater and decide to wear it over a simple white tee. I pick dark blue trousers to match.

After a quick look in the mirror I tidy my bed and walk out my room into the dining room. I see Marth is the only one there. I make an effort to sit far away from him.

''Sit here Zelda,'' he calls from the far side of the table, signalling a spot next to him.

''No, it's ok, I'm fine here.'' I put on the sweetest voice I can muster.

It's a huge relief when Samus and Ike enter the scene and sit down to eat. I stop looking and Ike and hang my head in embarrassment when I realise Ike is wearing the exact same clothing as me except his is blue. I really have to have a word with Roy and Lynn about this twin act. It's really getting on my nerves. If it was anyone but Roy I would've ignored then by now. But after last night's triumph I don't think I will.

I feel very queasy when Marth and Samus begin talking amongst themselves about the training. As always there will be a three day program where all the tributes train together. On the last afternoon, we get the chance then to show what we've got in front of the Gamemakers. Those are called the private sessions. The thought of meeting the other tributes face to face gives me another queasy feeling, so much that I push the plate of chicken and mushroom soup away.

I watch Marth get up after eating and excusing himself, saying something about finding more sponsors. If there's anything I like about Marth, it's definitely got to be his sheer determination to find us sponsors.

After Samus finishes her plate of stew, she takes a flask from her pocket of her jacket that she's suddenly decided to wear today and takes a big swig of it. When she's done she eyes Ike and me and takes a deep breath.

''Down to business. So let's get started about your training. If you like, I'll train you each separately. What's it gonna be?'' Her voice is a bit croaky, obviously from the alcohol she keeps drinking.

''Why would you want to train us separately?'' asks Ike.

''Well, you might have a secret skill that you don't want the other to find out about,'' says Samus.

Ike leans back in his chair and crosses his arms before glancing at me. ''We both don't have any secret skills.''

''Hey, hang on,'' I blurt out, not really knowing why, ''you might know what I do, but I know nothing about you.''

Ike keeps his gaze looked on mine and for a second I think I saw anger in his eyes. ''I can swing a sword about, but you already knew that,'' he says, ''Look, that's really all I can do.''

''That can't be all you can do,'' I say with a slight chuckle. I'm not buying this weak act he's portraying.

''Oh just shut it will you two!'' snaps Samus angrily, ''Make a decision right now! Do you or do you not want me to train you separately?''

Ike and I exchange looks.

''We'll train together,'' I answer.

Samus lets out a big sigh and throws her hands in the air. ''Thank heavens you agree. Ok, so now I need a little insight on what you guys can do. Ike, you first.''

''I only know how to use a sword. I used to practice at home with my father,'' says Ike.

Samus seems interested. ''What kind of sword are you used to?''

Ike is hesitant at first but answers anyway, ''The long sword. It's nothing much.''

Samus gives a chuckle and puts both hands on the table leaning closer to Ike. ''Heck yeah it is. One swing of something like that could decapitate someone. Not saying you will though,'' says Samus as she leans back into her chair and crosses her legs, ''Handling a sword like that needs strength and I _mean_ brute strength.''

Ike shakes off all Samus' compliments like they're nothing and looks away for a second. ''How am I going to lug a sword like that around the arena?'' he asks.

''Good point,'' says Samus, ''Carrying something like that around will really slow you down. But on second thought, I doubt any tribute will dare near you with that. My advice is that you watch out for anyone who can hurt you from long distances.''

''Like Zelda?'' says Ike.

His words make me realise how true it all is. I can imagine how easy it would be to shoot him. In short, an easy shot.

''Oh yes, I almost forgot about you being good with a bow,'' says Samus to me, ''Is it all you can do?''

I think for a second and remember how Link and I used to sometimes throw knives at dead trees for target practice. I've never used them only animals but I've seen Link do it. ''I can throw knives.''

''Ok, I think I've got this,'' says Samus as she rubs her chin with her forefinger, ''You,'' she points at Ike, ''are very good at close distance attacks. With a long sword you'll be fine, unless someone like Zelda comes along then you're done for.''

''So are you going to train me some long distance attacks?'' asks Ike.

''No,'' says Samus rather sternly, ''I'm not going to teach you any of that. Instead you're going to perfect your sword skills.''

''And me?'' I ask curiously, wondering if I'll get the same answer as Ike.

''You're the same,'' says Samus, ''except with a bow.''

''I don't see how this will help us,'' says Ike with a confused expression. I nod, agreeing with him.

''Just do what I say,'' snaps Samus and she takes another swig of her flask, ''Also you need to find another skill,'' she says to Ike.

''Like what?'' asks Ike.

''Hand to hand combat?'' I suggest, but regret as Ike gives me a look.

''Oh yeah, I'll fist my way to success,'' he says sarcastically.

''She's right you know, it does come in use. And I think you've got the right build for it.'' I'm so glad Samus is backing me up.

Ike gives a sigh and rolls his eyes, ''Yeah, but like you said Samus, someone, say Zelda, comes up to me with a bow or knives, they're going to wipe me out before I get a chance to punch them or whatever.''

''Oh, come on, you're not in the arena yet, so brighten up will 'ya!'' hisses Samus.

''How can I brighten up?'' snaps Ike, ''No one will want to sponsor me! It's obvious from all the cameras and the cheers during the opening ceremony that they all love her!''

''It's the same for you too!'' I snap back, feeling really frustrated towards him.

Ike gives a short laugh and turns to Samus, ''She doesn't get it does she?'' he says, ''She has no idea of the effect she can have.''

''What do you mean _effect?'' _ I snap at him.

''It's true,'' he says with a shrug and dismissing me.

_What does he mean 'effect'? _I think. I can't believe he seriously means that people will be actually helping me. No way. It's never happened before. Where were those 'helpful people' when my family were dying of starvation? Or when, I a child had to become head of the family and support them single handily? No one ever came. I could of waited, yeah, but I'd have probably in a dark cold grave under District 12 now. And what on Earth does he mean by the 'effect' I have on people? I have no effect on people at all. Or does he think that because I'm weak and needy or that I sacrificed myself for my sister that the people of Capitol like me? Since when have they been that kind hearted? I think the world through Ike Greil's eyes is completely different to what everyone and I see.

No one has ever pitied me. Not ever! And I don't need there pity anyway. I lived fine without it. I turn at him and glower. I'm sure he meant all that as an insult.

After what seems a long silence, Samus clears her throat, probably surprised to see so much drama from her tributes. ''Ok, now that's settled. Listen Zelda, there won't be any guarantee they'll be any bows and arrows in the arena, but during the private sessions, you show them what you can do. Before that, don't go showing any of the other tributes what you can do. Stay clear of the archery station, got it?''

_Ah, there goes the catchphrase, _I think. ''Sure.''

''You hunt, right?'' asks Samus and I nod, ''then try and learn as much as you can about setting snares and stuff. It'll come in handy. And you Ike, Zelda's right when she said that physical strength is important. If anything, it automatically makes you a threat and not many tributes go after the strong burly ones. Like Zelda, until the private sessions, I want you to avoid anything that'll show you're strong. They'll be weights and swords in the Training centre so make sure you stay clear of them. If the inevitable comes and you're both are forced to use what you use best, make a complete failure of it. Got all that?''

We both nod.

''One last thing, though I have a feeling you two won't like it,'' Samus mutters the last part, ''I want you two to stick to each other _every_ minute,'' We start to object but Samus slams her hands on the table and gets up, ''I mean it when I say _every_ minute! All throughout the training I expect you to do everything together. And remember you both agreed you'd trust me and do anything I said.''

Ike and I exchange looks of irritation.

''Now get outta my sight. Meet Marth in the lift at ten. He'll escort you down,'' Samus snaps.

I quickly rush into my bedroom not giving Ike a second glance. Though I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to look at me either. I slam my door and hear another door slam just seconds after. Ike must've had the same idea. I sit on the edge of my bed, hating Samus, hating Ike and hating myself for speaking up. Sometimes I just don't know when to stop.

I collapse backwards onto my bed, mindlessly staring at the ceiling as though all my problems are spread out on it. It's such a joke! Why on Earth does Samus want Ike and me to be like best friends when it's clear we dislike each other. I mean, all this is going to come to nothing when we enter the arena. We're still going to be enemies no matter how nice we were to each other before. At the end of the day, if forced to, one of us is going to kill one the other.

What were we doing when we were constantly trying to reveal each other's abilities to Samus? It's almost like we felt the need to prove how much we really knew about each other. It's so weird. I guess it's all my fault for telling Samus that we'd rather be trained together. _I'm so dumb! _I think to myself. Now by agreeing, Samus must think that I really want to be with Ike. I surely don't want to be with him and I know he's the same. We can't talk without finally arguing about something in the end.

I hear Ike's words repeat in my head. _She has no idea of the effect she can have. _That was definitely an insult. Something to demean me. However I can't help but wonder if it was really a compliment. I mean after he said it, I just snapped back at him, not really giving him a chance. It kind of gets to me that the fact he has kept such a watchful eye on me after all this time. It also bugs me that I in some way have been too. He knew about me hunting and I'm sure he was just faking it when he asked who Link was, it was obvious he knew. Then there's me knowing his little sister just by sight, knowing he can use a sword and the fact that he is very popular among the girls at school. I have kept my track on him.

It's almost ten so I clean my teeth and tidy myself up. The nervousness of meeting the other tributes has been blocked out by my anger but I can feel that all too familiar sensation of queasiness creeping in. When I arrive at the lift, Marth and Ike are already waiting. Avoiding Ike's eyes I cram into the small space between Marth and the lift wall so that Marth separates us. On the way down I find my finger twirling around a loose strand of hair. I stop immediately.

The actual Training Room is actually below the ground level of our building. The journey in the lift takes a few seconds and when the doors open we are greeted by an enormous gymnasium which contains various weapons and obstacle courses. Even though it's not even ten yet, we're the last ones to arrive. The other tributes are gathered in a tense circle in the middle of the room.

''Have fun!'' shrills Marth as the door closes behind us and he disappears.

We both are hesitant about where we have to go but a tall, athletic woman named Impa, who I guess is the Head Trainer signals us to an empty spot. I notice that all the tributes have rectangular cloths with their district number pinned to their clothes. As someone pins Ike's and mine on, I do a quick assessment and realise Ike and I are the only ones dressed the same. Fantastic.

Impa begins to explain the training schedule. I'm kind of in a nervous state so I don't really catch much, only the important parts. There are stations that teach survival skills and combat skills. As I look aroind the room I see an archery station. I almost want to go there and practice but Samus is right, I'd better keep my skill to myself. I also study the tributes that I'm up against. The tributes from District 1,2 and 4 all look strong and well fed. They also have this menacing look to them that really makes you want to run away. Their stance is very confident and it's obvious from their broad shoulders that they're fit. In District 12 we call them the Careers, mostly because they have been trained since small for the games. It's technically against the rules but it's always overlooked. I think it's because the Capitol like watching the brutal ways of murder that they carry out. The other tributes on the other hand look thin and worn. I guess I'm lucky that I started hunting at a young age. It's giving me quite a finesse.

When Impa has finished explaining that we are not allowed to engage in combat amongst ourselves, she lets us go. Ike and I watch wordlessly as the Careers begin to swing around the deadliest weapons that they can find.

''Where do you want to start?'' asks Ike, snapping me out of my trance. He is right next to me, obviously obeying Samus' instructions.

''Um, let's learn how to tie knots,'' I say and lead the way.

The instructor seems very delighted when we sit down. I almost get the feeling that this station is definitely not the hotspot for tributes. None the less, what he teaches us is very useful and he even teaches Ike and me a simple trap that will leave another competitor hanging in the tree. We practice this skill for an hour until we master it and move on to the next station.

When we reach the next station which is fire making, I realise an odd number of tributes stare at us and look away. _This has to be with the twin act Ike and I are doing, _I think.

For the following days, Ike and I go through all the survival skill stations and most of the combat skill ones. We avoid the archery and swords station, much to our displeasure. It's so annoying to watch the Career's swing around weapons, trying to scare the other incompetent, underfed tributes that are constantly shaking every time they pick up a weapon.

I see one girl attempt to pick up a axe only to almost drop it on her foot. The Careers let out a fit of laughter. I hate the Careers.

''Shall we try knife throwing?'' suggests Ike as we wonder around aimlessly on what to do.

I notice the Career who was practicing there has moved on to the maces. ''Sure,'' I reply.

Ike and I take it in turns to throw knives after the instructor teaches us the correct way. It's really useful as I learn that the way Link has been doing it is a bit dangerous to the thrower. I almost think how I can't' wait to tell Link this, but I stop immediately, realising what I'm thinking. I'm thinking the near impossible.

''Very good! Very good!'' cheers the instructor as I throw a knife near to the bulls eye.

''Thanks,'' I reply with a smile.

Ike comes near me and shadows over me. ''What are you doing?'' I ask him.

''Don't look now,'' he whispers, ''the Careers are watching us.''

I take a slight peek over Ike's shoulder and realise he's right. They are watching us. In fact they have stopped what they're doing to watch. I quickly hide back in Ike's shadow before they notice.

''Shall we go somewhere else?'' I ask.

Ike nods.

So we move on far away from the Career tributes and decide to try hand to hand combat. Ike at first seems reluctant but is forced to follow me. We _are_ twins.

Ike and I are engaging in battle with some volunteers when the Gamemakers arrive. I stop for a second to see what they do, which isn't much really. They occasionally linger around the tributes, watch what they do or they tend to just eat the endless buffet that's been set for them. Most of them are actually more interested in the buffet but I do see a number of them watching Ike and I. Whenever I look up to the balcony where they are sitting, they look away and pretend to watch another tribute.

Breakfast and dinner are held on our floors, but lunch is held in a dining room to the side of the gymnasium. The Careers all seem to gather around at one table. Each of them show no fear to the other and even seem to be forming an alliance, like they always do. That's what the Careers do. They start the Games by moving in one whole pack, then they pick out all the weak tributes and finally they fight gruesomely among themselves until there is a winner. It's basically the same story every year.

The other tributes sit far away from each other, looking very timid. There are a few who sit relatively close but they ignore each other and never speak a word. Never before have tributes from District 12 seem that friendly to each other. I think that's probably why Ike and I look so out of place. We help each other serve food, walk together to a table, and sit down practically next to each other.

Our only problem though is starting a conversation. We both can't seem to start a conversation without one of us talking sarcastically or nearly arguing at the end. And since we're trying to pull off a twin act, we can't really start arguing here and there every time we talk.

''Laugh as though I've just said something funny,'' says Ike as he turns and smiles at me animatedly.

I do as he says as I notice a few Gamemakers take a glance our way. ''That was so funny! Tell it again.''

''I'm not sure how long I can keep this up,'' says Ike. His voice is stern but somehow he manages to laugh afterwards.

''You're telling me! This is ridiculous,'' I whisper in his ear as I lean closer to him.

Ike follows what I do and abandons his food to lean closer to me too. We keep this position and giggle constantly as a few Gamemakers pass by us. Ike moves his hand and places it on mine that's on the table but I pull it back almost violently.

''What are you doing?'' I hiss at him. Oh no, a Gamemaker saw what happened.

Ike keeps his cool and catches my hand again and grips in his. ''Shut up and smile like you're having the time of your life,'' he hisses back.

Hating him to the core, I do what he says and watch the Gamemaker smile at our little scene. I hope he bought it. Honestly, this whole charade is wearing us out. Constantly we have to pretend like we're having fun together, which sometimes we do, but I just want to get away from him once and do something on my own. Ever since that talk we had with Samus and that door slamming scenario, there has sort of been a cold wall between us. I think I'm right when I feel that Ike hates me as much as I do.

On the second day, nothing much changes between Ike and me. Though during spear throwing practice we begin to talk without any sneer comments.

''I think we've got a shadow,'' whispers Ike in my ear, tickling it in the process. I pull away from him and give him a look.

''What do you mean?'' I ask totally bewildered as Ike passes me a spear.

I throw it pretty well actually, along as I don't have to throw far. Ike's better at it than I am though. I'm actually glad he's found a long distance attack he can use. As Ike throws and I watch I finally find the 'shadow' that Ike meant. My heart sinks as I see a young boy with a head of thick brunette hair watching me in the shadows of the gymnasium. He's got to be at least Peach's age. I can't help feel sorry for kids at that age who have to enter the Games. It's cruel to let such a young child fight for their life amongst strong teenagers like the Careers. It's these kind of kids that the Careers normally go for the most gruesome killings. They do it because it's easy, they say. I think it's just evil.

''I think his name is Pit,'' says Ike softly to me as it's my turn to throw.

Once I acknowledge Pit's existence, it's really hard to pretend he's not there. He's a bit shy at first but then he starts to follow us around to the different stations. Ike seems ok about it and never says a word. I, on the other hand, really want to tell this angelic faced boy how much his eyes remind me of Peach's. I never do though. I'd risk bursting into tears.

Pit is clever like me with plants, not a surprise as he comes from District 11 which is the agricultural district. I bite my lip though as I watch him use a slingshot and hit the bull's-eye with ease. My eyes travel to Ike who is currently practicing axe throwing. A slingshot would not be much use against someone like Ike. I can't help feel bad for Pit. I'm sure there were older kids who could of taken his place, but that's it, no one ever does what I did at the reaping. No one sacrifices themselves for their younger sibling. They turn the other cheek. They pretend it's not happening. They are never like me. Me. The noble Zelda.

Ike just finishes axe throwing when he comes over to where I am, which is the wood carving station. At first I found this station to be useless buts it's actually very useful. I learn how to create a spear of my own and I show Ike the result.

''Neat, huh?'' I say, showing off my spear as he sits down opposite me, grabbing a piece of wood and a knife.

''Mmm.''

I place the spear in between us and look around for Pit. I don't really want him hearing our conversation. I see him at the climbing station and lean close to Ike.

''Ike, can I ask you something?'' I ask as I bite my lower lip. I'm not really sure how he'll react to my question. I just hope he won't get mad.

''Go on,'' he says as he finishes the point of the spear he's making.

I swallow. ''Say, if you were there when Pit's name was pulled out at the reaping in District 11,'' I say and almost stop myself as I see him harden, ''Would you have sacrificed yourself?''

Ike looks at me from under his blue fringe. It's now I realise he's not wearing his signature head band. He forgot it probably. Which is weird since he wears it all the time. Probably even to bed, but I don't really want to ask him that either. This one is already enough.

''Yes,'' he says quickly in almost a growl. ''Why?''

I shrug and lower my gaze. ''I just wondered.''

Ike doesn't stop watching me so I look up at him. He looks hurt. ''You said it like you were hoping I would say no.''

''What?!'' I say, utterly shocked. I so didn't.

''Look,'' he snaps but calms his voice down when he realises how loud we probably are, ''You're not the only one who'd risk their neck to save a kid.'' And with that he gets up and leaves me alone.

_Note to self; stay away from Ike today, _I think.

* * *

Breakfast and dinner is like a nightmare for Ike and me. Samus and Marth seem determined to make us spill every single detail that goes on. They ask us what we talk about, what the other tributes look like, what we're doing in training, if we're keeping the twin act up, who watches us. Unfortunately Roy and Lynn never seem to be around so every meal lacks the sanity needed.

Samus and Marth are scarily getting along with each other, agreeing on what Ike and I should do and not do. I scoot away from Samus when she gives Marth a sweet girlish smile. It's just too creepy especially when he returns it. Their orders never stop and just get longer and more complicated every meal. I'm patient but I see Ike on a few occasions grit his teeth and roll his eyes in frustration.

When Ike and I finally escape another dictate speech from Samus and Marth, Ike mumbles, ''Someone needs to get Samus I drink.''

I let out a laugh and quickly muffle it with my hand. What am I doing? We're only meant to keep this twin act in front of people and right now there's not a soul around. ''Ike, don't. Only in front of people, alright?''

We both reach our front doors and stare unwarily at each other for a few good seconds. ''Alright,'' he says tiredly and softly closes the door.

''Goodnight,'' I mumble under my breath and close my door.

The next day, Ike and I only engage in conversation if there's someone around. Even when we do though it's about nothing important. I really hope they don't have cameras recording what we're saying, because if they did everyone will be wondering what the heck we're talking about.

My stomach turns when the first tribute is called for their private session with the Gamemakers. I'm not too happy it started after lunch as I'm scared all the food I ate will dare to make an appearance again. District 1 is called first and so on until District 12. The boy tribute is first the the girl tribute. I try not to think that I'll be the last one performing for the Gamemakers.

Eventually the gymnasium empties and the pressure begins to shake even Ike. He sits leaning on one of the walls with his knees to his chin. I shuffle over to him and sit a fair two metres from him. After the girl tribute of District 11 is called Ike gives out a huge sigh and lets his legs down. I turn to him and see his left hand that's holding his cheek is shaking. It's only then that I realise how much I'm shaking too.

''You'll be ok,'' I say without thinking. The words sort of tumbled out my mouth. I quickly turn my head away from Ike before his blue ones can catch mine.

''Yeah right,'' he says.

I keep avoiding his eyes and look up at the ceiling. ''I'm serious, you know. Those guys don't have a chance.''

I build up the strength to turn to Ike and almost want to laugh when I see how vulnerable he looks now. His hair is now messy and ruffled form all the rubbing his done and his eyes are just a deep reflection of a boy who's really terrified. He looks so boyish and bashful, a complete different person than the person he portrayed throughout the whole training in front of the other tributes.

''Ike Greil,'' I disembodied voice calls.

Ike slowly rises and walks away.

''Good luck!'' I blurt out.

Ike turns his head my way and gives me a smile. ''You too.''

I'm not wholly sure why I said all I said. I guess it must've been the nerves. Though if I could choose from all the tributes to win apart from me, it would be Ike. Mainly because it would be great for District 12 and our families.

After fifteen pain staking minutes, they finally call my name. I straighten my hair down my back and put on the sweetest smiles I can. However when I enter the gymnasium I know for sure that this is a disaster. The Gamemakers have had to sit through twenty-three other performances and are now just fed up and wanting to go home. Some of them look drunk and some are still attacking the buffet. I see one man hanging on the balcony asleep.

Ignoring the crowd are walk up to the archery station. I'm like a kid at a candy store as I scan every different bow and arrows they have. There are some made of wood, metal and some other metals that I don't know the name to. I pick a sturdy metal looking one and a quiver of arrows. The shooting range is very limited so I aim to shoot a dummy that is supposed to be for knife throwing. The moment I pull on the string I know there's something wrong. It's more tighter than I'm normally used to and the second I let the arrow go, it misses the dummy by a metre.

I feel the heat rising in my cheeks as the embarrassment takes over. I'm getting nervous now, worried that the Gamemakers will dismiss me now but they don't. I realise I've lost a few spectators but there are still a few watching. This gives me hope and I begin to practice with the bow and arrows more on a bull's-eye until I get used to it.

Once I get the hang of it, I return to the centre of the room and take a deep breath. I shoot the dummy in the heart and then I sever the rope holding a sandbag. It lands on the ground in a loud thump and spills sand. I'm happy with all this but not content yet. I take a few steps back and break out into a sprint, passing a dummy, and taking a high jump before turning my waist to shoot it. I get it right in the heart. I make a light laugh and wipe the sweat of my face.

I look to see if the Gamemakers saw it and a few give a little clap and a nod of approval. The others on the other hand seem more fixated on a five layer cake that even I must say looks good. Soon all the Gamemakers are more interested in it than me.

Suddenly furious at their indecency to even pay me a little attention I lose my patience. I'm being upstaged by a sweet looking cake. _I won't accept it! _I think_. _My heart starts to thump and my face burns. Blinded by rage I take an arrow and aim it at the Gamemakers around the cake. One realises what I'm about to do but it's too late as I let the arrow go. I hear screams and shouts as they tumble back in surprise. I smile to myself as I skewer the strawberry that was sitting on the cake and pins to the wall behind it. The Gamemakers stare at the arrow and then at me in disbelief.

''Thank you for your consideration,'' I say after putting my bow and arrow back in place. I leave without being dismissed, fuming but content.

* * *

**I love this chapter don't you?! Remember to review! Thank you for reading! next chaps coming soon! :)**


	6. The Scores

**Hello everyone! It's me FL delivering another chapter of Girl on Fire. I've just gotta say how much I really enjoy writing this and I hope you guys enjoy reading it too. What I can't wait for is the Games and I mean honestly. My friend and I have already talked about what's going to happen and I tell you it's going to be awesome. I've give you a little clue, it's going to be way different to that in the book. So expect the unexpected! Haha. Ok now get reading, go on. Oh and remember to R and R.**

**One more thing, I realised after rereading my last chapter that there were a few mistakes haha I'll fix them soon**

* * *

I storm past two dumb-struck looking guards that are guarding the lift and jab the twelfth floor button with my finger. I'm shaking, really shaking now. Not with fury or anger but with fear. _What have I done? _I almost want to scream at myself. When I reach our floor I sprint for my room and ignore the calls from the living room to join them. I slam the door behind my and collapse on the bed. Almost immediately I break down into tears. I cry and cry, hating myself for what I did. How could I had been so incompetent?

The Gamemakers will definitely be so disgusted with me. Who knows what they'll do? Will they execute me? No, they still need their District 12 tribute. Wait! What if they hurt my family? Then I'll only have me to blame.

I hear Samus and Marth knock on my door, telling me to come out. I grab a pillow and send it flying to the door. I shout for them to go away and eventually they do. I take at least an hour to cry myself out. When I finish the final tear I curl up and stroke the silk cover of my bed as I watch the sunset on the Capitol.

''Zelda?'' a soft voice calls from behind my door. I think about screaming for them to leave but my throat is hoarse and I can barely muster a whisper.

After a few minutes I get up and walk over to the door and open it slowly. I leave only a crack to peek at who it is. If it's Ike, Samus, or Marth then I'm slamming the door. I see Roy sitting on the carpet leaning on Ike's door opposite mine with a look of worry on his face. He sees the door open and looks up at me.

''Zelda?'' he says as he gets up and moves to the door.

I step back at let him come into my room. I'm glad he doesn't call the others and instead comes in and shuts the door behind him. I shuffle over to my bed and land on it with a thump. Roy silently walks over to me and sits beside me. I turn my head to look into his calm blue eyes and hold his gaze before practically collapsing on him. He catches me and holds me tight as I cry some more. Not much tears come out just an odd few.

''What happened Zelda?'' asks Roy as his hand glides up and down on my back.

''I blew it,'' I say in a hoarse whisper, ''I attacked the Gamemakers.''

Roy says nothing and pulls away from me. He pulls out a tissue from somewhere and hands it to me. I wipe my tears and watch Roy get up and sit behind me.

''What?'' I ask him softly.

Roy hushes me and collects my hair in his hands and brushes it and plaits it into a single braid. ''There,'' he says before moving to sit in front of me again. ''Now tell me, how did you attack them?''

''They were ignoring me so I got angry and shot an arrow at them. But I wasn't aiming for them, I swear,'' I add quickly.

''I'm sure you weren't. What happened then?'' asks Roy ever so softly.

I look down at my fidgeting hands in my lap, ''I shot at a strawberry on a cake that they all were interested at. It made me furious that they didn't care so...I...lost control of myself. Will I be punished? Or will my family?''

Roy holds my chin in his hand, ''I doubt it. A little spunk in a kid doesn't make the Gamemakers that furious. Anyway, like I said before, you're quite a star so getting rid of you like that would make fans go wild.''

I bite my lip, hanging onto every word Roy says. ''Really?''

''Positive,'' he says.

I smile and almost want to jump in joy. ''I'm sorry.''

Roy smiles and takes my hands. He helps me get up and leaves me to get ready before coming down for dinner. ''You don't have to be,'' he says.

I get cleaned up in the bathroom and change my clothes into something different and casual. When I arrive at the living room I see everyone one is crowded at the dining table. Roy smiles at me and signals me sit next to him. He must've said something to the others as everyone ignores me and continues their idle chit chat.

I sit opposite Ike who is busy dipping a biscuit in coffee. He looks up just in time to catch me. His eyebrows raise and I realise this must mean _What happened? _I just give my head a small shake and begin to eat. I ignore him after that.

As the main course is served Samus starts, ''Enough chit chat, how bad did it go for you two?''

I try not to think about how Samus is watching me so I keep quiet.

''It could of gone better,'' says Ike with a shrug.

''Go on, tell us what you did.'' Samus sounds a bit fed up.

''I did what you said. Not that it mattered though if I hadn't. The Gamemakers were mostly drunk by the time I got in. They were singing some drinking song too,'' Ike drawls on and eats a biscuit and swallows, ''So, like you told me to, I grabbed the biggest sword I could find, twirled it around with one hand and beat up a dummy with it.''

''That's all?'' asks Samus.

Ike is silent at this point and avoids everyone's eyes.

''What else did you do besides that?'' asks Samus impatiently. Everyone watches Ike closely.

Ike shrugs. ''Fine,'' he says, giving up his indifferent act, ''I...I called them some bad names.''

Marth nearly spits out the tea in his mouth. Samus groans and does a face palm. ''Like what?''

Ike lets out a slight chuckle, ''I can't tell you, but I told the ones who bothered to listen that if they didn't-'' Ike cuts himself off and pauses for a second, ''If they didn't watch Zelda properly that I'd-''

I catch my breath. _He...what? _I think.

Ike brings a hand to his head and ruffles his hair, ignoring everyone's curious eyes. ''Well, I didn't say what I'd do to them. I actually went up to a dummy, pointed at the ones listening, and stabbed it with a sword before leaving.''

Samus slams a hand on the table, ''You didn't wait to be dismissed?''

''Nope,'' says Ike calmly.

''I can't believe it!'' shrills Marth. He took the words right out my mouth.

''Sorry,'' Ike adds with a shrug.

''Sorry? Sorry doesn't begin to cover it!'' Marth carries on hysterically.

''How about you Zelda?'' asks Samus above the shrills of Marth and grunts of Ike.

After hearing Ike's strory I don't feel bad at all. The Gamemakers can't punish us both!

''I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers,'' I answer feebly.

Marth and Ike stop abruptly and stare at me in disbelief. Samus looks on the verge of exploding. Roy and Lynn remain silent.

''Hang on,'' says Samus as she rubs her forehead, ''Are you telling me that both of my tributes made a scene?''

''Seems like it,'' says Roy with a grin and pats my back.

''Did you hurt them?'' asks Marth quickly, his eyes wide with fear and his hand at his mouth.

''No, I just shot one at the cake they were fighting over for. I shot the strawberry on the top.''

''And what did they say?'' asks Marth as quick as ever. He gets up from his chair and towers over me.

I shrug, ''Well, they didn't have time to say anything, I dismissed myself like Ike did.''

Ike watches me with a smirk and shakes his head.

Marth gasps and falls back into his chair, ''I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it. Oh, to think.''

I look at Samus who takes a biscuit and dips it in some gravy. ''Well, that's that. You can't change the past. The damage has been done.''

''Will they arrest us?'' asks Ike, faster than me by seconds.

''Doubt it,'' answers Samus, ''It'd be a pain to replace one of you, let alone both of you.''

''How about our families?'' I ask. I'm scared to find out the answer.

''Same for that too. Too much of a trouble. Anyway, if they were to punish them, they'd have to reveal what happened in the private session and that's strictly confidential. In short, it's just not worth their while. But they'll probably make life a living hell for both of you in the arena.''

I bite my lip as I remember promising Peach I'd do anything to win. Now I feel like I've let her down. Big time.

''Isn't it already?'' says Ike.

''Very true,'' says Samus as she tosses Ike a gravy dipped biscuit.

I actually can't believe it but they've all cheered me up. I'm smiling now and laughing at Ike and Samus' jokes.

''What were their faces like?'' asks Samus.

Everyone turns to me, obviously dying to know more. I scoot closer to the table, ''Shocked. Terrified. Some were ridiculous,'' I laugh as I picture the scene again, ''There was this one guy who stumbled backwards into custard and sent it flying all over him.''

Samus nearly chokes on a piece of chicken, and we all start laughing-except Marth, but I notice the corners of his mouth twitch into a grin a few times. ''How outrageous. It serves them right actually. It's their job to watch you and mark you on your abilities; not to enjoy the banquet nonstop. Coming from District 12 is no excuse for them to ignore you.''

''You tell 'em Marth,'' hollers Samus as she slaps him on the back.

Marth's eyes then quickly dart around the room, ''I'm just saying what I feel. I'm sorry,'' he says to no one in particular.

I let out a sigh and take a sip of the hot chocolate in front of me, ''I'll probably get a low score.''

''Hey, me too,'' says Ike in the same tone.

''Scores don't really matter unless they're high ones. Bad or mediocre scores could just be a sham for all they know. Some tributes use this as a strategy. They could really be hiding a very useful skill that they don't want known until the arena,'' says Lynn.

''I hope Pit did alright,'' I say.

Everyone remains silent for a while. We've already told them about the angelic looking boy that could barely tip 30kg on the scales even if he was soaking wet.

''He'll be fine,'' reassures Ike.

''Yeah,'' says Samus strongly, ''Like Lynn said-don't underestimate weak ones.''

After dinner we go to the sitting room and make ourselves comfortable in front of the television. I sit alone with Roy, whereas Marth with Samus and Ike with Lynn. The results of the score will be shown all across Panem, in every District on the television. First they show the picture of the tribute, then flash their score below it. The Career Tributes naturally get eight-to-ten scores. The other tributes gather up an average of around five. Surprisingly Pit manages a seven. I have no idea what he did, but I'm certain it must've been great.

''Here we go,'' says Samus. I notice that she's clutching a cushion to her chest and Marth is hanging onto her arm. I was actually waiting for Samus to shout at him but instead she did nothing.

District 12 flashes on the screen...

You could seriously hear a pin drop right now...

Ike's picture comes up on the screen and a number 11 flashes next to him.

Samus and Marth both scream, making everyone jump. I turn to Ike to see him get attacked by an overly happy Samus and Marth.

''Wait guys!'' says Roy as he lifts a hand and points to the television screen, ''Zelda's next.''

I can pratically hear my heart thumping in my ears now. My hands desperately search for something to hold onto and finally find Roy's hand. I clutch his hand and hold it tight, expecting the worse.

I want to close my eyes but the minute I do I hear the words eleven. I open my eyes and see my picture and next to it the number 11.

No way...

''Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!'' Marth is jumping up and down now.

Samus is throwing cushions all over place, ''I told you, didn't I?'' She points to Ike and me.

It all seems so unreal, I must be dreaming, ''I...I don't understand... What we did was...outrageous,'' I say, ''There's gotta be a mistake.''

Samus comes over to me and gives me a hug, which totally creeps me out. ''Oh, it's not a mistake. The Gamemakers need a little heat in the arena every now and then.''

Roy is pulled into a dance by Marth and Samus and Ike moves to fill his place. I feel a bit awkward about our scores being the same but when he congratulates me I return it with a genuine smile.

''You should really slip Samus a drink,'' I whisper into his ear.

He chuckles and leans back into the soft embraces of the sofa, ''I'll definitely make an effort.''

Roy finally escapes Marth and Samus and sits on the table opposite us grinning. ''You two really are something aren't you?''

Ike and I both exchange looks of confusion causing Roy to laugh. ''Zelda, the Girl on Fire,'' he says in a dreamily way.

''And Ike?'' I ask.

Roy takes in Ike for a moment and thinks, ''How about the Boy on Fire?''

''I'll stick with just Ike for the time being I think,'' says Ike with a laugh.

''No, really,'' says Roy, ''Those eyes of yours, they look so fiery and fierce.''

After everyone has calmed down, Ike and I say goodbye to Roy and Lynn and make our way to our rooms.

''Good night,'' says Ike as he stands at his door, ''Girl on Fire,'' he adds.

''Good night _just _Ike,'' I say.

''Good one.''

* * *

For the first time during my stay at the Capitol, my dreams aren't filled with nerve racking nightmares. All my mind can dream of is the figure 11 flashing constantly and the image of the happy faces of Peach, Mother and Link. I get up from my bed and walk over to the window and look out at the magnificent Capitol. Sometimes it's hard to believe the Capitol and District 12 are both in the same time line. I've never seen such high buildings that are shadowed by even more higher buildings before. Then I think of back home where most people's homes are falling apart day by day.

''I hate the Capitol,'' I say out loud with a huff.

I take a look at the time and see it's almost eight. Eight. This was normally the time Link and I would escape into the forest for our freedom. I walk back over to my bed and sit back down. I wonder for a second about what Link is doing right now. If he's coping or not? Sure, there were times when one of us had to go hunting alone because the other was sick or something but it didn't happen that often. Now Link must be thinking about how he'll have to carry the burden of my family let alone his too. Pain sears theough me and I begin to think if I should've sacrificed myself...

''No!'' I shout out as I hold my head and massage my temples, ''No, Zelda listen to me!'' I whisper to myself, ''You can't think like that. What's done is done.''

A loud knock breaks my thoughts. ''Zelda! Get up,up,up!''

I recognise it as Marth's overly enthusiastic voice and open the door.

''Ah, are you-arghh!'' Marth's serene face is changed to that of shock, ''It-it-it's eight and you're still not ready?''

I look down at my pjamas and shake my head, ''Nope.''

Marth turns me around and pushes me back into my room, ''Hurry and get ready,'' he says before slamming the door.

I do as he says and march straight for the bathroom. This time I'm a little bit more careful at what buttons I press and take my time with a hot shower.

When I arrive for breakfast I see Samus and Ike are just finishing and now engaging in what looks like a serious conversation. I don't announce myself and just sit down. I pretend not to notice the fact that they have stopped talking.

''Had a good night?'' asks Samus, to who I suppose is probably me as Ike looks away.

''Yes, thanks for asking,'' I answer with a smile.

''Good.''

''How about you Ike?''

Ike looks at me in surprise, he obviously is still sticking to the pact we made to only look friendly in front of the other tributes. ''Fine,'' he answers slowly and cautiously, as though expecting me to suddenly snap at him.

I smile at him too as I butter a piece of toast. Samus mutters something I can't catch and then claps her hands together. ''Ok, so if you two have finished you're friendly conversation,'' she raises her eyebrows at us both, ''I think we'll get started. First thing is first, tomorrow is a big night for the both of you.''

''It's the interviews, right?''

''Yes Ike. And these interviews are very very important for sealing sponsorship deals. The elevens you both got will show you're someone to bet for but unless the crowd doesn't like you're attitude those elevens will practically disappear into a cloud of smoke, got it?''

We both nod.

''Good,'' Samus carries on, ''You're first class is with Marth. I think it's about manners and stuff.''

After I finish my breakfast I proceed to the living room where I find Marth has laid out a quaint tea set on the coffee table.

''Sit, sit!'' he shrills like he always does in that accent of his.

I sit next to a very unhappy looking Ike. ''So, the purpose of this is?'' asks Ike.

Marth grins rather mischievously for my liking and sits opposite us. ''Manners!'' he shouts suddenly making us both jump, ''Manners are the key to everything. Now, don't you fret, I don't blame you for your lack of knowledge of manners. I mean it wasn't your fault for being raised in such a barbaric surrounding.''

I try not to laugh but Ike actually does. Marth raises an eyebrow at him, ''What was funny?''

Ike puts on the best serious face I've ever seen, ''Just tickled myself. Sorry.''

Marth blabbers on some more about manners and begins our first lesson on how to pick up a tea cup. I'm a fair hand at it as I've seen Peach play pretend tea parties with her friends and can master the art of it quickly. Ike on the other hand has no patience at all and is seriously testing Marth's nerves.

After Ike nearly broke a tea cup from slamming it down so hard, Marth decided to move on two sitting postures. Ike surprisingly is better at this than me as I realise that all this time I've had a decency to slouch my shoulders and bend my back in an awkward way. This lesson moves on without any problems and it's on to smiling next. Apparently smiling is really just about smiling a lot. And I mean _a lot_. I was sure I wan't the only one with jaw aches as I saw Ike massage his a few times.

''Smile wider Ike!''

''I am.''

''No, that's grimacing. Stop it you look like you're in pain.''

''Because I _am.'_'

Once the four painful hours are done, Ike and I sigh in relief. ''Glad that's over,'' I say and Ike merely nods in agreement.

''You're telling me,'' I says as he massages his jaw, ''I don't think I'll ever smile the same way again.''

Just as I laugh, Samus comes striding in and sits opposite us. ''Had fun?''

Ike and I snort.

''I'll take that as a yes.''

Lessons with Samus are much less painful but a little more annoying. She begins by asking us personal questions like what we like or what we do in our spare time. Time somehow passes slowly and I find myself constantly counting down the minutes.

''Gosh, you two are difficult!'' snaps Samus as she throws her hands in the air.

I understand what she means. Ike, like me, doesn't seem to like these personal questions and answers with short answers like 'yes' or 'no'. Samus eventually gets fed up and tries a different approach.

''What?'' asks Ike as Samus has been staring at him for quite a while now.

''I'm trying to figure out on how to present you. Are you charming? Fierce? Clumsy? Shy? So far you're one of the tributes who scored a high score. But what are you really?''

''A victim,'' suggests Ike.

''You're mysterious,'' I answer Samus' question for him, ''Isn't he, Samus?''

Samus thinks this over for a second and nods, ''Yeah. You kind of are. I mean, after all those questions I've asked you, I still don't know the slightest about your family.''

''I'm not talking about my family in front of people who want me dead,'' answers Ike sternly.

''That's your problem! You can't just not answer. It'll make you unlikable. Trust me, I've seen loads of quiet and hostile ones and they never go far in sponsorship deals,'' says Samus.

''Fine then. So you want me to answer every one of their questions?'' asks Ike.

''Every. Single. One,'' answers Samus.

''What if they ask me something like, I don't know, say, 'What do you think of the Capitol?'. What do I do then?''

''Lie. Make it look like you pratically worship them if you can.''

''I don't think I can.''

''Whatever, ok, enough you, now let's move on to Zelda,'' says Samus.

After a series of questions, my answers don't seem that different to Ike's. I'm just like him. I'm hostile.

''Another hostile one! It's almost you two are destined to be together,'' says Samus though I deeply disagree with her on the last part, ''Listen, let me ask you guys a question. Where the heck has the cheerful Ike and Zelda gone?''

Both of us remain silent not really knowing where said person has gone. I remember on the train when Ike was waving towards the crowd waiting for us. I remember the me when I was blowing kisses at the audience during the parade. Where exactly have those personalities gone? Or are they locked and chained deep in us, scared of the looming death that is upon us?

''No answer. Fine. Look, all I know is that the crowd loved those sides of you so you've gotta keep them up. Push away any thoughts of disgust towards the Capitol. Just imagine you're talking to me,'' Samus says as she points at Ike, ''And you're talking to Roy,'' she points to me, ''Any better?''

''Hardly,'' says Ike as he folds his arms across his chest.

''Zelda?'' asks Samus, ignoring the sulking Ike.

I place my hands on my lap and imagine Roy interviewing me. I suddenly feel relaxed about it as I imagine Roy's face of curiosity and laughter as I answer questions. ''Yes, I think it'll help.''

Samus gives me a sweet smile and then gives Ike a glare which he proudly returns. ''You keep that up and everyone is going to label you as a arrogant brat.''

Ouch. That has got to hurt. Ike narrows his eyes at Samus' comment and says nothing. Instead he gets up and leaves. Samus' eyes don't leave Ike's figure as he storms off and slams his bedroom door. Unknowing on how to handle the situation, I wait for Samus' reaction.

''Well,'' says Samus as she whips out a flask from behind her and takes a big gulp of it.

''You're just going to let him do that?'' I ask.

''Sure, why not? It's his life he's gambling, not mine.''

''But you're our mentor. You're supposed to train us to avoid feelings like that,'' I say as Samus finishes whatever is in the flask.

After a burp Samus leans closer to me, ''Wanna trade places?'' she asks in a slurry voice, ''If you think this job is easy then you've got another thing coming!'' she's pratically yelling now, ''Imagine every year, _every flipping year, _I have to watch two kids die! Could you take that? I don't think so!''

I watch helplessly as Samus begins to breakdown into a sob. ''Samus... I,''

''Just shut it!'' yells Samus angrily, ''I try to help every kid that comes in here to win, but if you ignore everything I say then don't keep a dream of walking out of that arena alive!''

I'm not sure whether to leave her in the state she is and end up standing in front of her.

''Get back,'' says a voice behind me.

I turn and see Ike rush over to Samus. ''I'll handle this,'' he says in a monotone voice.

I nod and watch as he picks up Samus by her waist and drags her to her room. Halfway there, Samus berps and vomits the alcohol all over herself and the carpet. Ike, unlike me, seems unfazed by all this and carries on like nothing happened.

At dinner only Marth and I turn up. I begin to load my plate with assorted foods but lose my appetite as soon as I take a bit out of some chicken.

''Are you alright Zelda?'' asks Marth, looking concerned.

I bit my lip and give him a smile before shaking my head.

''There must be. Come on, you can tell me. I'm your friend.'' I almost want to burst out laughing at his words. Since when did friends watch each die for fun?

''Where's Ike and Samus?'' I ask finally giving in to my curiosity.

''Samus is asleep and I think Ike is too,'' he answers after patting his mouth with a napkin.

As I pass Ike's door on my way to bed I almost think about talking to him about the interviews but I decide to just leave it. As I change into my pyjamas I realise how hard it is sometimes to remember that Ike is my enemy in all this. I sort of hate the fact that Ike got the same score as me. I realise now that because if that getting sponsorships will be hard as there are two tributes to choose from. What if the people of Capitol like the arrogant side of Ike and not my hostile side. Sure, I still have the advantage of sacrificing myself for my sister but how long will people remember that?

_I'm going to have to make my situation as an advantage in the interviews. Maybe tug on a few heart strings, _I think.

* * *

When I awaken the next morning I'm greeted by my prep team looming over my bed, all looking overly excited. In just a few seconds I'm brushed away into the bathroom, cleaned up and whisked away to meet Roy. Unlike the first time I had a beauty session with my prep team, Roy is here to help. He orders them around telling them what to do and what not to do.

They start first with giving me a full body polish. It leaves my skin soft and supple almost like a baby. Koopa dyes my brown hair with a few red streaks giving me a clue that todays theme must be flames again. My suspicions are confirmed as Toadette applies scarlet nail polish and fire symbols on my twenty perfect nails. After she's done I inspect my nails and compliment her on her work. I've never seen such detail before. Goombella is in charge of my makeup. She applies blusher onto my pale skin, making my cheek bones look high and stand out more. The result of Goombella's work are huge eye's that are lined with black, red full lips that are shaped perfectly and finally golden mascara that gives of shiny dust every time I blink.

''Close your eyes,'' says Roy softly to me.

I do as he says and wait for him to put on the dress his made for me. I feel myself blush as I realise the dress is a tube dress.

''Now open.''

I open my eyes and gasp. ''It's...it's...beautiful!''

I stare at the girl standing before me in the mirror. Her long red dress fits perfectly on her body complimenting every curve she has. The skirt of the dress has a kind of ripped looked to it, but my does it work! Every bit of the dress is incredible, even to the finest detail of the flame patterns.

''I knew you'd love it,'' says Roy with a grin, ''Twirl for me.''

I take Roy's hand and do a little twirl for him. He smiles as he watches me twirl and for one bliss moment I imagine it's just him and me in the room. The prep team obviously love it too as they don't stop squealing about it and how they'd love to wear it too. Roy helps me into a pair of high heeled shoes. I try walking around in them and thank heaven that they're not that high. Not long after my hair is done into loose curls that are pinned together on the back of my head, Roy dismisses the prep team so he can talk to me privately about the interview.

''Nervous?' he asks as he circles me, searching for any mistakes.

I let out a short laugh, ''Of course.''

''It's only normal, I guess,'' he says with a smile when he stops in front of me and gives me one last look, ''There, now you look irresistible.''

I blush at his words and look away from his eyes. He obviously notices my shyness as he turns around and begins to fidget with some makeup tools. ''What's your approach going to be?''

_Ah, good question, _I think to myself with a guilty smile. ''I don't know,'' I say finally, ''Samus doesn't really know what to do about me. I'm helpless.''

Roy turns from his equipment and guides me to two chairs that are sitting in the corner of the room. ''What kind of person do you want to be?'' questions Roy as we sit down.

''Someone who can seal lots of sponsorship deals,'' I say.

Roy is amused by my answer and reaches over to hold my hand, ''Why don't you be yourself then?''

''I don't think that'd be a good idea. Samus said I was hostile and sullen everytime she asked a question, ''I say as I fold the slight creases in my dress out.

''You're not with me,'' he says and tightens his grip on my hand, ''With Samus? Yeah. But you're not with me.''

''Yeah, that's because you're much more tolerable than Samus,'' I say.

Roy laughs and lets go of my hand, ''You know, the day you first met my prep team,'' he says and I nod, ''They practically couldn't stop jabbering on about you. They adore you! The Gamemakers obviously like the fire in you and I often here citizens of the Capitol talk about the girl who sacrificed herself for her sister. Any way you look at it Zelda it's obvious you are famous and lovable.''

I'm touched by Roy's words but are they just sweet words from a friends mouth? I mean, do the citizens of the Capitol really feel sympathetic for me? It's kind of hard to believe sometimes that they actually do have a heart.

''Why not you imagine instead of talking to the people of the Capitol, that you're talking to a friend? Maybe a friend back at home? Who would that be?'' asks Roy.

''Link,'' I answer instantly, ''Only it wouldn't make sense if he was asking me those questions as he know the answers to then anyway, Roy.''

Roy ponders this for a second. ''How about me? Do you consider me as a friend?''

_Maybe even more, _I think but quickly push the thought out my head. Of all the people of met since I've come here, Roy has been the only one closest to my heart. I like him from the second I first laid eyes on him.

''Sure,'' I say, ''But-''

''I'll be sitting on the main platform with the other stylists. You'll be able to look straight at me. When you're asked a question, find me, answer it honestly and remember to _smile_,'' says Roy as he takes both my hands in his and holds them close to his chest.

''Even if the answer is horrid,'' I ask, biting my lip knowing they probably will.

''Especially if it is horrid,'' says Roy with one of his signature smiles, ''Promise me you'll try it?''

I nod wordlessly. At least now I have a game plan.

Too soon it's time to go. The interviews take place on a stage constructed in front of the Training Centre. Once I leave my room, it will be only minutes until I'm in front of the crowd, the cameras, all of Panem.

As Roy turns the doorknob, I hold his hand to stop him.

''Roy,'' I say with a shaky voice. I've been completely overcome by stage fright and can't move a step.

Roy releases the doorknob and brings me into an embrace. At first I'm surprised but once it all sinks in, I cling onto him like he is my life line.

''Remember,'' he whispers gently into my ear, ''They already love you. Just be yourself.''

* * *

**Next chapter are the reviews! Haha I wonder what Ike will be like during the interviews?! Hmmmm... Remember to review guys! Any ideas on how to improve the story are gladly appreciated! Have a great day everyone. Or not night. Whatever... :P**


	7. The Interviews

**Did you guys see the Catching Fire Teaser Trailer!? I couldn't stop jumping up and down after watching it. My family thought I was losing it. Haha. Katniss looked sooo good!, don't you agree?**

**Anyway, *ahem*, Hey guys, hope you'll love this chapter as much as I loved writing it! Just a little heads up on the story, in this universe, animals that can speak are seen as a common thing. I had to put in some of the animal characters and non-human alien thingies because there are just not enough human characters to go round. It doesn't really make any difference to the story anyway. Ok, I hope you read this before reading the story so you won't wonder why I never had Zel comment on how weird it was. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

We meet up with the rest of the District 12 team at the lift. I see Portia and the prep team have done a good job on Ike. He looks striking in a black suit with blue flame accents. His hand moves to his fringe and pushes it almost violently off his forehead. However his efforts lead to nothing as the fringe falls back to place. I'm glad we're not dressed completely identical. Finally I can let a sigh of relief that the twin act is over.

''My, you two look fantastic!'' Marth compliments Ike and I, ''Roy and Lyn are like magic.''

I nod. Yes, they really are. I find it incredible that they can make a average girl like me stand out in a crowd and actually leave a permanent mark on everyone. I owe them both everything.

When the lift door opens, the other tributes are already being lined up to take their places. All twenty-four of us sit in a big arc during the interviews. I'll be last, or second to last, since the female tribute precedes the male tribute of each district. I really wish I was first! Then I wouldn't have to listen to the funny, charming, fierce and lovable personalities of the other tributes first. Another bad thing is that being last means the crowd will probably be bored when it comes to our turn, just like what happened with the Gamemakers. Only this time, I can't really shoot an arrow at the crowd to get their attention.

Right before we are to ascend to the stage, Samus comes up behind us and growls, ''Remember, you two are still a happy couple!''

_What? _I think. I almost want to shout it out loud but it's too late and we are already ushered off to our places. I honestly can't believe that even in front of the crowd, Samus still wants us to carry on with our famous twin act. I could take it in front of the tributes but not now! Not during the interviews. Everyone in District 12 will be wondering what has gone on with both of us and how on Earth we have formed such a relationship suddenly. Ike just nods curtly without a word.

As I place a foot on the stage, my breathing starts to increase rapidly and my heart pounds loudly in my ears. We move to our places in a single-file and finally take our places. I'm glad to be finally sitting down as another step and I think I would've been at risk of tripping over myself.

Although it's close to sunset in the Capitol, the city is as bright as a summer's day. Lights of every colour are projected from many different sources, some hurting my eyes upon sight. An elevated seating unit has been set up for prestigious guests, with the stylists commanding the front row. The cameras will turn to them when the crowd is reacting to their handiwork. A large balcony off a building to the right has been reserved for the Gamemakers. Television crews have claimed most of the balconies. But the City Circle and the avenues are packed with people. Standing room only. Tonight, the interviews will be cast live all across the country in every district, on every television. Every citizen of Panem will be watching. There will be no blackouts tonight.

Sonic the Hedgehog, who has hosted the interviews for as long as I can remember runs onto the stage with incredible speed and stops in front of the crowd with a loud skid. The crowd cheer loudly as Sonic gives them a winning smile and wags his finger at them.

''Sonic's the name, speeds my game!'' he says his signature line and adds a few break-dance moves. The crowd all roar and clap as Sonic finishes with a bow and sprints to his chair where he will be conducting the interviews.

The first girl from District 1 looks stunning in a golden almost transparent dress with her bright brown hair hanging loosely over her shoulders. One look at her and I know that she is going for attractive and sexy. I bite my lip and stare at her in envy as she walks up to where Sonic is sitting with such elegance and confidence.

As usual, each tribute is given three minutes for the interview before a buzzer goes off signaling the end. The buzzer goes off and her interview ends smoothly, not that I had ever betted it wouldn't, and the male tribute of District 1 is called up.

The nerves get to me and I end up spacing out. I stare at the big screen, watching the District 1 male tribute answer questions, but for some reason I can't hear a thing he says. My situation starts to get worse as I begin to develop a pounding head ache. I try wiping my sweaty hands on my dress but they just slip off due to the material.

One thing that calms me is that Sonic is known for being really good at making tributes feel at ease during interviews. He's friendly, tries to set the nervous ones at ease, laughs at lame jokes, and can turn a weak response into a memorable one by the way he reacts.

Aside shaking like a leaf, I sit like a lady, the way Marth showed me during our grueling manners lesson. Soon, the districts slip by. Two, 3, 4. Everyone seems to be trying some tactic or angle. The tribute from District 2 is as violent as he looks. I make a mental note to keep away from him during the games. The male tribute from District 5 is a fox and looks very agile and sly. Six, 7,8,. I spot Roy in the crowd and hold my gaze on his bright blue eyes but for some reason it just makes me more nervous. Not even his presence is enough to bring my nerves down. I decide then to turn to glance at Ike who is sitting slouched with his arms folded across his broad chest, looking totally bored.

_I honestly don't get this guy! _I think to myself. Before the private session with the Gamemakers he was nervous about impressing them, but for our interviews he seems not the slightest bothered. Here I am worried about looking like a complete fool in front of the whole of Capitol and he just sits relaxed like nothing is going on!

I let out a loud 'humph' before realizing and Ike's eyes immediately catch mine staring. He side glances at me for a few seconds and turns his head forward, looking unemotional and dead ahead. I take my eyes off him in embarrassment but double take as I thought I saw him give a smirk.

District 11 is up and a tall girl with long flowing red hair steps on the stage with the same expression Ike had just. The wave she gives off is almost threatening, which is weird for District 11 because like 12, they aren't much fighters either. Whoever she is she doesn't say much and answers only occasionally with a simple 'yes' or 'no'. Hearing her reminds me of a certain someone who is just like that. I noticed during training that the Career pack had been trying to coax her into their group but she would always decline. Seeing as how she scored a ten in training, it's not hard to figure out she'll be a deadly threat in the arena.

Not long after it's Pit's turn. As soon as he appears a wave of hushing hits the crowd as they watch the twelve year old, who is dressed in an angel outfit complete with wings, flutters himself to Sonic. Pit is the opposite of his partner tribute and answers every question eagerly. Sonic is very sweet with him and compliments him on his seven in training, an excellent score for someone so small. And when Sonic asks him what his greatest strength in the arena will be, he doesn't hesitate to answer, ''I'm very hard to catch,'' he says in a strong and proud voice, ''And if they can't catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out.''

''I wouldn't in a million years,'' says Sonic encouragingly as he gives him a slight squeeze on the shoulder.

The buzzer goes off and Pit descends back to his place and now they are calling me name. I don't budge at first, due to the fact my legs have seized up from shaking so much, and my name is called for a second time. Ike glances in my direction with a quizzical expression. _It's ok for you! You're not shaking like a leaf! _I almost want to yell at him but I think otherwise and concentrate on getting myself to Sonic.

I walk towards Sonic as gracefully as I can but I have a deep feeling I'm making a fool of myself. I shake Sonic's outstretched hand and he has the good decency not to wipe his hand immediately.

''So, Zelda, the Capitol must be quite a culture shock for you, coming from District 12 and all. Tell me, what's impressed you the most since you've arrived?'' Sonic asks softly.

I blank and all those words he just said end up all jumbled in my head. My mouth is dry and I can't seem to stop nervously glancing at the cameras and crowd. There's an awkward short silence before I track Roy down and imagine him saying it instead. What has impressed me? _Oh, be honest Zel! _

''The showers,'' I get out and end up making an awkward smile to the crowd.

Sonic laughs, and I vaguely realize that the crowd is joining in too. ''What's your favourite thing about the showers, Zelda?''

''F-favourite thing?'' I say with a short laugh, ''Well, the fact that there's so many different buttons to press. On my first day here, I stood in the shower for a good half hour solely trying to figure out what I was supposed to press.''

The crowd laughs louder this time and Sonic can't control his laughter. I'm half glad they find my dumbness of their technology funny. ''What soap did you use this morning?''

''Lavender,'' I answer immediately. I actually can't remember so I answer the first thing that comes to mind.

''Ah, sweet lavender. That's my favourite, you know,'' says Sonic as he gently nudges me. This is what I said about Sonic. He always knows how to make you forget being nervous.

''Now, Zelda,'' he says confidentially, ''When you came out during the opening ceremony, my heart stopped. You looked stunning! What did you think of it?''

I make a slight glance towards Roy, who lifts his eyebrow. ''You mean after I got over my fear of being cooked alive?'' I answer.

More laughs from the crowd. Roy looks down and shakes his head while grinning.

''Yes. Go on,'' urges Sonic.

Roy, my friend, I should at least tell him how I felt about it. ''It was truly amazing,'' I start as I lock eyes with Roy, ''I never thought in a million years I'd get a chance to wear something as incredible as that. Roy was brilliant. And still is, I mean look at this!''

I get up and show off my dress by lifting the skirt and spreading it out so everyone can see it's wonder. The audience choruses in _oohs_ and _aahs_, and I see Roy make the tiniest circular motion with his finger. But I know what he's saying. _Twirl for me._

I spin on the spot and the reaction is almost immediate.

''Oh, do that again!'' says Sonic, so I lift my arms and twirl again on the spot. Again and again I twirl and I realise from the gasps of the audience that the hem of my skirt is emitting bright flames of fire. I stop as soon as soon as I realise and look down in wonder.

''Don't stop now!'' Sonic says as he clutches my arm, helping me balance myself.

''I have to! I'm getting dizzy.'' I'm starting to giggle now and completely forget about being nervous. I continue to twirl on the spot, letting my head fall back and I stare contently up at the stars in the sky that wink back at me. Everyone's applauding, shouts from the crowd telling me not to stop.

Sonic puts a protective arm around my waist and steadies me. ''I got ya','' he says and we start giggling some more.

''Incredible,'' says Sonic as he helps me into my seat and returns to his own, ''Ladies and Gentlemen, I think we owe Zelda's stylist a big round of applause!''

Roy gets up from his seat as everyone claps and cheers and does a humble bow. I grin widely at him and wave.

Sonic doesn't wait for everyone to settle down and gets straight to the point about my score in training. ''Now, Zelda, about that training score. Wow. Just _wow_. E-le-ven. Coming from District 12 and scoring something like that doesn't happen every year. So, tell us Zelda, or give us a slight hint, what happened?''

I glance at the Gamemakers seated on one of the balconies. ''Um, all I can say is I think I blew them away.''

The cameras fixate on the Gamemakers who are now chuckling and nodding. I'm happy to see them joke about it. It shows they have no hard feelings about it.

Sonic makes a face, ''Aww, come on Zelly,'' I smile at his nickname for me, ''Details. Details. We dying to know,'' Sonic says in a painful tone.

I grin and hear the crowd push me to answer as well. I address the balcony, desperate for their help, ''It's a secret though, isn't it?''

The Gamemaker who got covered in custard shouts out, ''Keep your lips sealed, darling!''

''Thank you,'' I say and turn back to Sonic and give him a shrug, ''Sorry, but I'm not spilling.''

Sonic folds his arms and makes a clucking sound. ''Never mind, let's move on to the day of the reaping. The day when you volunteered for your sister. Can you tell us about that?''

No. Not you. Never you or anyone. But Roy, yes. Yes I can. I don't think I'm imagining the look of sympathy on Sonic's face when I answer, ''Her name's Peach. She's just twelve. I love her more than anything in the world.''

Not a sound can be heard now. Everyone is hanging onto my every word, worried they'll miss a beat.

''What did she say to you? After the reaping?'' asks Sonic softly.

Be honest. Be honest. I clench my fists and swallow hard. ''She...she told me to win, no matter what.'' The audience is frozen.

''And what did you say?''

Instead of warmth I feel my body go rigid and tense, the way it does before a kill. Ignoring my body, I answer loudly, ''I swore I would.'' As I say this, I look directly into the camera, hoping Peach is watching this. She probably will, wouldn't want to miss a single second of her big sister on television. I smile at the thought.

''I bet you did,'' says Sonic encouragingly and he gently pats my hand. The buzzer goes off and I know I'm done with my interview. ''Well, that's all we have time for unfortunately. I give you Zelda Hyrule!'' shouts Sonic to the audience as he lifts my right hand in the air, ''May the odds be ever in your favour and good luck!'' exclaims Sonic as he plants a light kiss on my cheek.

The applause continues for a long time even when I'm seated and I ignore the looks from the other tributes. Jealousy again.

Ike is called up next and he walks up the stage with an arrogant air to him. He shakes hands with Sonic and sits down to face the crowd. I'm still in a daze from earlier and don't catch much of what's being said. I hear shouts of laughter from the crowd and Sonic a number of times. Ike must be quite a comedian.

''What's your favourite food then, Ike?'' I catch Sonic ask.

''Definitely the chicken. Cook it any way and I'll still eat it. Heck I could probably eat a bucket full,'' answers Ike casually, ''Doesn't show does it?'' asks Ike to Sonic as he pats his stomach.

Everyone is in hysterics as Sonic reaches over to pat Ike's stomach. ''No, it doesn't. Incredible,'' answers Sonic, who is currently on the verge of laughter.

''Zelda wouldn't tell us a thing about getting that eleven, maybe you'll be different Ike?'' asks Sonic.

''Doubt it. All I can say is what young Pit said earlier. Don't count us out even though we come from District 12,'' he answers sternly.

Then they start talking about food again and I'm lost in my thoughts once more. I regain consciousness around about when Sonic asks Ike about whether he has a girlfriend back home.

Ike hesitates for a few seconds, which I'm surprised at, seeing as he answered every other question spontaneously. ''Nope,'' he answers quietly.

Sonic raises an eyebrow and gives him a mischievous grin, ''Come on, there must be someone. Handsome man like you, I doubt you're as popular as you say among the girls. Give us a name will ya'.''

Ike sighs and stretches his legs out. He looks away from Sonic to the crowd and smirks. ''Well...there's this one girl.''

''Hah! I knew it,'' Sonic says as he wags a finger at him as the crowd make 'oooh' sounds.

Ike lets out a chuckle, ''Yeah, but I wouldn't get so excited,'' he pauses, ''I've had a crush on her since I can remember.'' Ike pauses again and stares off into the distance, as though recalling a distant memory.

''And?'' urges Sonic.

''And...and I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel the same way about me. In fact, I don't think she knew I actually existed until after the reaping,'' says Ike softly.

I begin to wonder who this girl could be, there are so many girls at school with crushes on him so it's hard to figure it out. Though I do recall the Mayor's daughter, Elincia, being quite close to him once so maybe it is her.

Sounds of sympathy from the crowd fill the air. Unrequited love they can relate to.

''She have another guy or somethin','' asks Sonic, concern on his face. He looks really into this topic as of the whole audience. Ike is really stealing the spotlight now.

Ike shrugs. ''I don't know, but there's a guy she hangs out with often. Though I don't think they're an item.''

I almost want to laugh. I never thought I'd hear Ike talk about something so private to the whole of Panem. During the sessions with Samus he seemed to be the head of the secret squirrel society. But now, he answers every question with his heart. All of his heart. So this is the real Ike. A sensitive guy.

''Here's what you do then,'' says Sonic as he leans to Ike, ''You win the games and go home. She can't turn you down then, can she?''

Ike looks down and shakes his head while smiling. ''I don't think winning will do anything.''

Sonic looks dumbfounded. ''Why not?''

A short pause lingers and Ike looks up to the cameras, his eyes dead ahead. ''Because...because,'' he stammers softly and sighs deeply, ''Because unfortunately she came here with me.''

* * *

The crowd gasps and Sonic lifts a hand to his mouth.

_Who does he-_

''Oh my gosh!'' I blurt out and stand up in surprise before sitting back down as fast.

Ike hangs his head low and avoids the cameras that are fixed on him. Then the cameras move to my reaction. I make the mistake of looking at the cameras, the blush on my face is unmistaken able.

''Well, then, that's a pity,'' says Sonic in a voice that sounds so painful. The crowd roars in agreement.

''A real shame,'' agrees Ike.

The crowd are now murmuring together in agreement and a few are even letting out agonised cries.

''I don't think anyone can blame you though, she is a fine lady,'' says Sonic, ''So, she never knew?''

''Nope. Not until now,'' answers Ike.

All at the once the crowd begins to moan and it takes Sonic a while to get them to calm down. ''I bet you'd all love to pull Zelda Hyrule back up here to see her reaction, right?''

The crowd cheers. ''Sadly, rules are rules and Zelda has used up her time,'' Sonic says to the audience who are now groaning and moaning even louder. Fortunately the buzzer is loud enough to be heard over the crowd to signal Ike's interview has ended. ''Best of luck to you Ike and I think that the whole of Panem's heart goes out for you. Ladies and Gentlemen, our final tribute tonight; Ike Greil!''

I look away from the screen and turn incidentally to catch the Career tributes glare at the screen in anger. They all look furious by Ike's actions that have ultimately stole the whole show. All our efforts to be someone who the audience will remember have been completely useless. If anything, Ike has definitely won a lot of hearts tonight.

When the audience finally dies down Ike manages a quick ''Thank you'' and a shake of Sonic's hand before disappearing off back to his seat. As soon as I hear his footsteps nearing, I look away. There is no way I'm going to be able to look at him the same way again.

The anthem starts and we are all required to stand. Unfortunately for me, we're required to raise our head during the anthem in respect. As soon as I lift my head I'm greeted by the huge screen in front of me that shows nothing more than Ike and me. The screen occasionally shows quick flashes of the other tributes for the heck of it, then divides into two; each part occupied by Ike and I. The next few seconds of the anthem are agonising.

As soon as the anthem is finished, all the tributes make a single-file line back to the Training Centre lobby. I try my best to avoid Ike but get pushed into him anyway along the way. Fortunately I manage to acquire a separate car to him. Without giving the reporters any chances to interview me anymore I rush over to the lift and enter. I almost groan loudly as Ike comes with two other tributes from different levels.

Seconds after the doors of the lift opens on our floor I step out and turn to face Ike, who is just getting out. He avoids my eyes and makes his way to his room but I block his path and in one swift single motion, I slap his face hard. The force from my slam proppels him back and he ends up hitting his head on the edge of a shelf on the wall.

''Why the hell did you do that for?'' he yells at me, his face aghast and hand on his cheek.

I stand over him, hands on hips, ''You know why!''

''You're talking about what happened during the interview?'' he asks as he gets up slowly, supporting himself by the wall. The second he gets up he clutches the back of his head and glares at me.

''You had no right! No right at all!'' I yell, ''You embarrassed me in front of Panem.''

''Well boo-hoo for you,'' exclaims Ike in a mocking tone, ''The world doesn't revolve around you, you know.''

''I never said it did,'' I yell at him. I can't control myself now and neither can Ike by the looks of it. All the stress I've been saving the past few days is finally streaming out like a waterfall.

Ike winces and rubs his cheek where I slapped him. I can now make out my hand's red outline on his cheek. ''You come across like you think so. Ah, forget it. You don't care about anything anyway,'' says Ike, anger tainted in his voice.

''What do you mean?'' I ask, ''I do care!'' I answer anyway even though I don't fully understand what he means exactly. ''The one who doesn't care is you! You think that you can use me in your plan to win, huh? Well, news for you; I don't let people use me!'' I argue back.

Ike looks very unbalanced now but he strides up to me and stands uncomfortably close to me, almost at the point that our noses are touching.

''What did you say?'' he says through gritted teeth. He's trying to scare me by standing over me but I hold my ground and glare straight into his eyes.

''You-don't-care-about-anyone-except-yourself,'' I say the words one by one so that they can sink in through his thick skull.

''How dare you!'' shouts Ike as he lifts a fist aimed for me.

Then, as if on cue the lift doors open and the whole crew are here: Samus, Marth, Roy and Lyn.

''What's going on?'' asks Marth in a hysteric voice, then he catches the scene of Ike's fist hovering dangerously in the air aimed for me. ''Are you two fighting?'' Way to go state the obvious Marth.

Ike turns his head around almost violently to face Marth, ''No, we're making out. What the hell does it look like?'' he yells.

''Calm down Ike,'' says Roy as he steps closer to Ike, ''You're bleeding. Why's that?''

Ike reaches his hand to the back of his head and pulls it back to his face. His hand returns covered in blood. ''I fell,'' he answers, ''After she slapped me.'' Ike points a finger at me and all heads automatically turn to me.

''Slapped you?'' asks Samus as though not believing him, ''Why would you do that Zelda?''

''I did it because he made a complete fool of me in front of everyone,'' I say pointing a finger back at Ike.

''He did it for a good reason,'' says Samus.

''Hold on,'' I say as I realise something, ''This was your idea, wasn't it?'' I question Samus.

Samus doesn't answer but I see her mouth quiver as though she wants to say something.

''It was my idea,'' answers Ike instead, ''Samus only helped me with it.''

''Yes, Samus is very helpful to you!'' I snap at him.

''You are a fool,'' says Samus in disgust, ''Ike didn't hurt you in anyway. In fact he gave you something you could never achieve on your own.''

''He made me look like a fool,'' I answer, my voice full of strain.

''He made you look desirable!'' snaps Samus as soon as I finish, ''And let's face it, you really needed help in that department. Before this you were as desirable as dirt! Now that Ike has done what he's done, you have more hope of getting out of that arena alive. You're lucky Ike agreed to help you. Honestly if it was a typical tribute, they would've put a deaf ear to this matter.''

''I never asked for help,'' I answer.

''Now you see, everyone wants you,'' Samus continues, ignoring my previous comment, ''I never told you this but when Marth and I went looking for sponsors for the two of you, the only promising ones we could get were for him,'' says Samus as she points to Ike, ''He's popular among the rich girls and sealing deals was as easy as done. You on the other hand, you're relying solely on the sympathy of the Capitol. Yeah, they have some, but not much. So now, you know, you needed Ike's help.''

''Yes, yes,'' pipes up Marth enthusiastically, ''You're now called the star-crossed lovers from District 12! Oh how romantic!''

''But we're not star-crossed lovers!'' I say.

Samus surprises me by her incredible speed and pins me to the nearest wall.

''Samus,'' I hear Roy call out. He doesn't like what's going on. Neither do I. I hate it!

Ignoring Roy, Samus tightens her grip on my shoulders. ''Who cares! It's a big show! How you're all perceived. The most I could say about your interview was that you were nice enough, which was a miracle itself right there. Imagine now though what people will say when you break that boy's heart,'' I wrinkle my nose as the smell of wine fills my nose, ''You'll be a cold heartbreaker and no one likes them. Poor, poor boy just spills his entire heart out to the girl he loves and she goes and rejects him on the basis that _she doesn't need help_. Life in the arena will be a living hell for you.''

I shove Samus' hands off my shoulders when she's done lecturing me and move as far away from her as I can get. Roy comes over to me and puts an arm around me. ''She's right, you know,'' he says softly.

I don't know what to think now. ''I should've been told at least. Then I wouldn't have looked so dumb.''

''Actually, it was better you hadn't,'' says Lyn, ''Your reaction was more believable that way. Trust me, it really looked real.''

''She's just worried about her boyfriend back home,'' says Ike as Marth finishes fastening a bandage around his head.

My cheeks burn at the thought of Link. I'm aware that Roy took his arm off from around me upon hearing Ike's words. ''I don't have a boyfriend.''

''Yeah, right,'' says Ike, ''I wouldn't worry if I was you. I'm sure he's clever enough to know a bluff when he sees one. Besides, you never said that you _loved_ me, so what does it matter?'' I hate the way he put pressure on the word 'loved'.

The words are sinking in gradually and my anger begins to fade. I'm torn over thinking that I've been used and thinking that I've been given an edge. Samus is right. I survived my interview but only just. But who was I really? Was I a giggling girl in a sparkly dress? Was I a strong girl who made a near impossible promise to her sister? Or was I a weak and undesirable girl who got a push from a desirable boy? The only moment of any substance was when I talked about Peach. But compared to the edge that District 11 girl gave off during her interview and I'm forgettable. Silly and sparkly and forgettable. No, not completely. I still have my eleven in training.

I think then of the push Ike has given me now. It will be almost impossible to forget about Ike's confession of love for me, especially in our circumstances. To think that now everyone thinks we're in love... I remember how everyone reacted so openly to his declaration. Star-crossed lovers. Samus is right. The people of the Capitol eat this stuff up in bucket loads. Suddenly, I'm worried if I didn't react properly.

''After he said he loved me, did it look like I felt the same way?'' I ask, dying to know the answer.

''Sure,'' answer Lyn, ''The way you blushed and constantly avoided the cameras looked very convincing.''

The others chimed in, agreeing.

''You're golden, Zelda. You'll have sponsors lined up around the block,'' says Samus.

I'm embarrassed about my actions now. I turn to Ike who is currently applying some cream to his cheek. ''Sorry I slapped you.''

Ike eyes look up at me from underneath his heavy blue locks that are covering his eyes. I almost think he is going to insult me again. ''Never mind,'' he says finally, ''I'll live to see another day.''

''How's your head?'' I ask, trying to sound as soothing as I can.

''Still a bit dizzy but it'll pass.''

In the awkward silence that follows and sounds of shuffling feet, delicious smells of dinner waft in form the dining room. ''Come on, let's eat,'' says Samus as she grabs my shoulder in a friendly way and leads me to the dining room.

We all follow her and take our places. Then Ike holds his forehead in pain and I see the blood trickling down his neck. Lyn offers to take Ike to get medical treatment. We start digging in to mushroom and potato soup without them. By the time we're finished, they're back and Ike has a bigger bandage wrapped around his head. I can't help feel guilty as I watch him from across the table. He still seems a bit dizzy as he narrows his eyes every time he looks down at the food. Tomorrow we'll be in the arena. He tried to help me and I returned it with an injury. Will I never stop owing him?

* * *

After dinner we sit together in the living room and watch the repeats of the interviews. I come across as a silly and frilly girl who just seems to want to have fun. Then Ike comes up on the stage and steals the show with his confession for me. The cameras turn to me and I'm happy with the way I reacted. Lyn was right when she said I was very convincing. The red blush on my cheek and my determination to avoid the cameras proves it all.

When the anthem finishes and the screen goes dark, a silent hush passes through the room. Tomorrow at dawn we'll be roused and prepared for the arena. The actual games don't start till around about ten. It's because the residents of the Capitol always get up late. However, Ike and I will be rising early as there will be a lot of preparing for us to go through. There is no telling how far we'll have to travel to this year's arena.

I know that Samus and Marth will be unable to join us. As soon as we leave, they'll be at the Games Headquarters, hopefully madly signing up our sponsors, working out a strategy on how and when to send us gifts. Roy and Lyn will travel with us to the very spot from which we will be launched into the arena. Still, final goodbyes must be said here.

Marth is the first to come up to us, actual tears in his blue eyes. He takes our hands and hold them tight in his. Ike seems uncomfortable by this but I however hang tight onto his hand. I can't help notice how soft and supple his hands are. He compliments us on being the best tributes he's had to deal with and how he's hoping one of us will make it out alive. Then he starts wailing as he realises that only one of us will come out. One will have to lose the other. Or both will lose. And then, because it's Marth and he's obviously required by law to say something awful, he adds, ''And maybe I'll be promoted to a better District next year too!''

Then he kisses our cheeks and gives us hugs before rushing off either to overcome the emotional stress or to count his prospects next year.

Samus is next and watches both of us over, arm crossed.

''Well?'' asks Ike, ''Any final words of advice?''

''As soon as the gong sounds, get the hell outta there. Neither are you are up to the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. Just clear out and put as much as distance as you can with the other tributes. Then find a source of water,'' says Samus, ''Got it?''

''And after that?'' I ask.

''Stay alive,'' Samus says simply. It's the same advice she gave us on the train, only she's not drunk now. There's really not much for her to say now. The events in the arena will fold out by themselves and we can never foresee them no matter what.

When it's time for bed I see Ike hang around to talk to Lyn. I'm glad he's doing so, at least we won't have to exchange weird parting words until tomorrow. I proceed into my room and enter the showers. I scrub off every evidence of the prep teams work except for the flame designs in my nails. I think I'll keep that as I reminder to who I am. Zelda, the girl on fire. Perhaps it'll be something to hold on to in the days that come.

I pick out a nice purple nightgown that reaches to my ankles and climb into bed. It takes me all but five seconds to realise that I'm never going to fall asleep, even though that's what I desperately need right now for tomorrow. Fatigue in the arena is only a bigger invitation to death.

It's no good. My eyelids just refuse to close. I toss and turn, and even try counting sheep but to no avail. I just can't stop thinking about what kind of terrain the arena will be. Desert? Swamp? A freezing wasteland? I'm really hoping for somewhere with lots of trees, they give concealment and food and shelter. Often there are trees, the games resolve too quickly in a barren wasteland without them. But what will the climate be? What kind of traps have the Gamemakers hidden to liven up the boring moments? Then there's my fellow tributes...

The more anxious I get about sleeping, the more I can't seem to sleep. Eventually I give up and begin pacing my room. My heart is beating too fast, my breaths are shorter than usual and I just won't stop sweating. My room suddenly feels like a jail cell and I'm desperate to escape. If I don't I'm scared I might start throwing things around. I need air. Fresh air. I run out my room into the hall and up the spiral stairs to the roof. When I get to the door I see it's not only unlocked but also ajar. Maybe someone forgot to close it earlier, it doesn't matter anyway. The force field stops anyone from trying to commit any forms of escape. And I'm not looking for an escape, I'm looking for fresh air to fill my lungs. I'm looking for the stars and the moon that will shine for me on my very last night of no one hunting me.

The roof is not very finely lit at night but I see the dark outline of his figure immediately, outlined by the bright lights of the Capitol. There's quite a commotion going on out here. I couldn't hear it in my room due to the thick glass windows. Now I can here the blaring music and the constant cheers.

I think about turning back to avoid him but the air outside is so much breathable here than in my jail-like room. And what difference does it make? If we speak or not?

My bare feet move silently across the tiled floor, I'm only a meter from him when I speak up, ''You should be getting some sleep.''

He doesn't turn his head to acknowledge my presence and starts anyway, ''I thought I'd catch a glimpse of the party. It is for us, after all.''

I come up beside him and sit opposite him on the ledge of the roof. ''Are they wearing costumes?'' I ask as I catch sight of the ant-like people dancing around in colourful clothes.

''Who knows?'' says Ike, ''You can't really tell here. You couldn't sleep either?''

''I tried, but I just couldn't get my mind to switch off,'' I answer.

''Worried about your family?'' he asks.

''No,'' I admit guiltily, ''I can't get the arena out of my head. I know it's pointless and all.'' In the light I can finally see his face better. He still has his head bandaged and he has it leaned on the pillar behind him. ''Sorry about your head.''

Ike's eyes turn from the dancing people below to the my blue ones. I feel strangely embarrassed when his eyes lock on mine. ''It's fine,'' he says as he shakes his head.

''I shouldn't of done what I did back there. It was wrong of me,'' I confess. I really do regret hurting him.

''I said it's fine,'' he says softly, ''Stop asking for forgiveness. It's annoying.''

A short silence passes where none of us talk. We just seem to be looking out to the Capitol as though trying to memorise every detail of every building.

''You have a sister too, right?'' I ask even though I know the answer. I'm desperately looking for something to talk about. Anymore of this silence and I think I'll go crazy.

''Yeah,'' Ike says with a deep sigh, ''Her name's Mist. She's the same age as Peach.''

''Did she make you promise to win?'' I say with a smile.

Ike doesn't say anything at first and I know I'm not imagining it when I see the sadness reflected in his eyes. ''More or less.''

''What do you mean?''

Ike grins a bit and avoids my eyes, ''She made me promise to not change in the arena.''

''She told you not to kill?'' I hope she didn't. Playing that strategy is not the best idea.

''No,'' Ike pauses and his eyes travel back to mine, ''When the time comes I'll have to kill like everyone else whether I like it or not. If I had my way I'd avoid it completely but that's not the way of surviving. No. She told me to not let the games make me into someone I'm not and that if I were to die, I should die as me. Plain me.''

_Strange advice,_ I think to myself. ''I don't understand. How can you die as anyone else? You're you.''

''I thought that at first when she told me, but you know, she's right. I have to do something. Something to show the Capitol that they don't own me. That I'm not just a piece in their games. I'm more than that. I'm me.'' says Ike in a strong voice.

''But that's dangerous,'' I insist.

''So what,'' Ike implies, ''Like I said, the Capitol don't own me and never will. I hope to die that way too. I want to be free.''

''Well I'm not planning on dying in the arena,'' I comment, ''I'm going to spend my last days in District 12.''

Ike smiles, ''Guessed you wouldn't. You've gotta get back to that sister if yours.''

''You too,'' I say.

''Yeah,'' says Ike, ''But I'm sure she'll do fine without me.''

''You're giving up already?'' I exclaim, half worried about him.

''No,'' Ike says calmly, ''I'm going to fight to be victor no matter what. Because of that, I hope someone kills you before I'm forced to.''

''Same for you too,'' I say agreeing with him. He sounds harsh, I know, but at the end of the day, what can we do about it?

After a few more minutes I finally get up, ''I'm going off to bed.''

''Ok. Have a good night.''

I smile in the dark, ''Yeah, you too,'' I whisper.

I end up sleeping eventually but I constantly wake up with a fright before dozing off again. I dream about talking to Ike, the cutting remarks we share before parting. Ike Greil. We'll just see how high and mighty Ike Greil will be when he's faced with something really life threatening. He might even turn out to be a raging beast-like tribute. The ones that rip their victims hearts from out of their dead bodies. There was one like that a few years back. I can't remember his name. He was a real lunatic. The Gamemakers had to stun him with electric guns so that they could retrieve the bodies before he could savagely eat them. The people of Capitol are cruel but cannibalism doesn't appeal to the audience. I'm almost positive the lightning that struck him was to ensure the victor wasn't a complete lunatic that year.

* * *

I don't see Ike in the morning. Roy comes to me before dawn, gives me a simple outfit to wear and accompanies me to the roof. My final dressing will be done in the catacombs below the arena itself. I hold onto Roy's hand as a hovercraft appears and looms over us, casting a huge shadow. A ladder drops down and I place my hands on it. Instantly my hands are frozen as of my body. Some sort of current flows through me, preventing me from letting go until I'm safely inside.

I expect the ladder to release me then, but I'm still stuck when a woman in a white lab coat comes up to me carrying a syringe in her hand. ''This is just your tracker, Zelda. The still you are, the more efficiently I can place it. Just relax.'' she says.

Still? I'm a statue. However that doesn't mean I don't feel the slight sharp pain as the needle inserts the tracking device deep under the skin of my forearm. Now, the Gamemakers will always be able to trace my whereabouts in the arena. Wouldn't want to lose a tribute.

The ladder releases me as soon as the trackers in place and the woman disappears. Roy is retrieved from the roof and directs me to a room where breakfast has been laid out. Despite the tension in my stomach, I eat as much as I can. While I'm eating, I glance out the windows as we sail over the city. The birds are so lucky to have this view all the time.

About half an hour into the ride, the windows black out, suggesting that we're nearing our destination. The hovercraft lands and Roy and I go back to the ladder, only this time it leads down into a tube underground. We follow directions to the chamber where I will be getting ready.

I take a quick shower and clean my teeth. It takes me a lot of effort to keep my food down. Roy does my hair in my simple trademark loose braid down my back. Then the clothes arrive, the same for every tribute. Roy helps me into them as most of my limbs have gone rigid with fear. Roy has had no say in what I'm wearing. He helps me dress in slack trousers that have lots of pockets on both legs, a light purple blouse, sturdy black belt and a hooded black jacket that falls to my thighs. ''The material is made to reflect body heat. Expect some chilly nights,'' says Roy.

The boots, worn over skin tight socks, are better than I expected. These are so much different to my ones back home. These will be perfect for running.

I think I'm finished when Roy pulls out a gold medallion from his pocket that has a gold thin metal lace looped through it. It's only then that I realised it was meant to be a necklace. I had completely forgotten about it the last few days.

''Where did you find that?'' I ask.

''In your room. I found it lying around so I thought I'd better keep it safe for you,'' he says, ''It's your district token, right?''

I nod and allow him to fasten it around my neck. ''It barely cleared the review board. Some thought it would open up to reveal a weapon of some sort giving you an unfair advantage. They let it through eventually though,'' he says, ''They confiscated the district token of the District One girl though. She had a tiara that could change into a knife if you found the button to do so. She claimed having no idea about it and they had no way of proving she did. In the end she lost her token.''

''You do know what it is though?'' I question.

''Yes, but I wouldn't worry. It's nothing the Capitol will be bothered about. Trust me,'' says Roy, ''There, move around. Make sure everything feels right.''

I walk, run, swing my arms and bend my legs, ''Yeah. Everything seems fine.''

''Good,'' says Roy, ''Now we wait for the call.''

Roy offers me some more food but I can't take another bite. I'd risk puking it all out again. I accept a glass of water though. Nervousness seeps in and I find myself imagining where I'll be in an hour. Will I be dead? Will I be on my way back home in a cheap wooden coffin?

''Do you want to talk, Zelda?'' asks Roy.

I shake my head but end up moving over to him and collapsing next to him on the sofa. I snuggle up to him and he holds me in a tight embrace. We sit like this for a moment until a pleasant female voice tells us it's nearly time to launch.

I swallow and force my legs to carry me over to the metal plate that will ascend into the arena momentarily. Roy follows me and holds my shoulders gently as we both lean our foreheads against each others.

''Remember what Samus said. Run, find water. The rest will follow,'' he says in a voice I know he's finding hard to control. I nod. ''And remember this. I'm not allowed to bet but my money would all be on you.''

''Truly?'' I whisper, my lips are dry and are beginning to stick together.

''Truly,'' he says. He leans his head downwards an inch and catches my lips in a soft kiss. I return the kiss and lean myself against him.

''Good luck, girl on fire,'' he says as our short kiss finishes.

''You care?'' I say in a slight stammer, my mind finds it hard to compromise what just happened.

''Of course. I cared for you the first time I laid eyes on you,'' he replies.

''I-I-'' I want to tell him I care for him too but a glass cylinder comes down, separating us. I slam a hand on the glass as I call his name out but it's useless. The glass is sound proof.

Roy simply smiles and I see a tear make an appearance in his right eye. His beautiful calm blue eyes... I might never see again. Roy taps his chin and points up. Head high.

I get a hold of myself and lift my head high as I stand straight. The cylinder rises and the last thing I see is Roy's flaming red hair. I'm in darkness for about fifteen seconds and then I can feel the metal plate pushing me out of the cylinder, into the open air. For a moment, my eyes are blazed by the sudden bright sunlight and I'm conscious of the smell of trees and a strong breeze.

Then I hear the legendary announcer, Kirby, as his cute voice booms all around me.

''Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-forth Smash Games begin!''

I slowly open my eyes to see my surroundings and I can't help putting a hand over my mouth in shock.

_No way..._

* * *

**A cliffhanger! OMG... What arena have I landed them in? Hahaha you'll find out soon cos the next chapter is the Games! Can't wait to get writing that. I will also be revealing who the other tributes are. Can anyone of you guess? I haven't given many clues so don't worry if you can't. About the RoyxZelda thing, yeah, my friend and I thought that that would be good to put in to make the story more interesting. Hope you guys don't mind it. It won't be a major shipping just a little one, unless you guys want it to be. I'm easy, I'll go any way.**

**Thanks to my reviewers/favourites/followers btw, you guys are awesome! Give yourself a pat on the back, go on! **


	8. The Games

**Hey there guys and gals, I'm gonna ****apologise**** now for taking so long to write this chapter. All I can say is argghhhhh! I equally hated and loved writing this. I hated it 'cause I took ages to think of a perfect arena. I loved it 'cause Ike and Zelda finally got the alone time they needed to get their relationship moving. Haha I'm such a hopeless romantic :P. Ok I'm going to stop blabbering so you can get reading...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or Super Smash Bros**

* * *

_The Smash Games_

_The Princess and her Knight_

_Part 2: The Games_

* * *

Sixty seconds. That's all we have until we each have to make our first step off the metal plate we are all occupying. If you do so before the time is up however, you get blown to bits.

A monotone voice booms all around me and counts down the numbers. I take my time to scan my surroundings which I still can't believe. All around us is a huge circular meadow that's patched with assorted flowers. It looks too beautiful for what's going to happen in just a few seconds. Averting my gaze I turn to my left and right, all I can see are trees. Some trees are too tall for climbing while some are just perfect. I've always been good at climbing, my father had said that it was due to my build. As I look beyond the silver glittering Cornucopia, I see something I've never seen in the Games before. Building after building is arranged in straight lines, towering over each other like a competition to see who's the tallest. These buildings are different however to the ones in the Capitol. They more look like the ones back at home, neglected and run down. I wonder for a second what might be over there and if it's a good idea to venture over.

On my right I realise that I can see the faint outline of hills near the horizon. I decide it'll be a good idea to head that direction as water comes from high land. Thinking of water I turn my head slightly behind me and see a vast blue shimmering carpet laid out. _A lake, _I conclude. The Gamemakers usually put in a main source of water as some years nearly all tributes died from thirst because the only water source was underground. It has to be about at least half a mile from where I'm standing. I recall one of the previous years had a huge lake like this too and the Gamemakers filled it with the worst monsters you could find. One tribute made the unlucky choice to venture into the water before being dragged under by some invisible force. I make a mental note to stay clear from it.

_30..._

Half a minute is gone. I stare dead ahead in front of me and see the Cornucopia filled with assorted things ranging from weapons to food and to basic supplies. I'm scanning the Cornucopia with more detail when I see it. A silver bow and even a quiver of arrows sitting next to it just waiting for me to dive in and grab it. No matter how much my fingers tingle at the thought of holding the bow and arrows in my two hands I dismiss the thought. They are too deep into the Cornucopia meaning that I will have to participate the bloodbath to retrieve them. After many years of watching the Smash Games I know it's not the best idea, but my, is it tempting!

Just seven tributes on my left I see Ike, with his signature dark green headband tied around his forehead-it must be his district token. The loose ends of cloth flaps lightly in the wind as he stands firmly in a stance that is posed ready to run. He can't honestly be thinking of running into the heart of the blood bath, can he? I mean, I know it's tempting and all but Samus already advised us not to. I follow his gaze to golden long sword decorated with a jet black hilt, that is coincidentally placed next to my bow and arrows. I almost want to laugh. How clever of the Gamemakers to put our weapons right next to each other. Are they hoping we'll grab those weapons and start murdering each other? I look back at him and shake my head in disgust. He'd really gamble his life for just a sword that he'll have trouble to lug around the arena? As I'm shaking my head Ike looks up at me with a annoyed expression. Our eyes meet and then the horn blares signaling the start for survival.

I developed quick reflexes from hunting for so long and therefore shoot off my metal plate before any other tribute. Ike however misses his chance and proceeds to stand dumbly on his plate, watching everyone speed off. For a second I wonder if I've actually distracted him. My eyes then lock on a bright yellow rucksack and a dark blue sleeping bag as I run. Such a bright colour isn't really my cup of tea but I have no time to be picky. I bend down slightly and hang my arm out to grab it as I run. Relieved that I managed to pull off such a maneuver I twirl on the spot quickly and turn to the direction of the heavy trees and the hills. As I turn I'm facing the girl from District 2 who's holding a number of knives in her hand. I panic as her eyes target me and her hand moves to throw a knife at me. She moves quickly but I'm faster as I pull my rucksack in front of my chest, blocking the thrown knife in the process. She grunts in anger and pulls out another knife to throw.

Now I have a problem. The girl is blocking my only route to the safe arms of the trees and I can't turn a different way in case she throws another knife while I'm turning. Stuck, and desperately trying to block the screams and pleas behind me, I pretend to head to my left and sprint back but this girl outsmarts me and throws a knife, however unfortunately for her it misses me by inches. I can imagine Samus is jumping up and down, screaming at me to get out of there now. The girl pulls another knife out, this time with more anger and is about to throw it when I see Ike charging right towards her from her right. She hears his loud crashing footsteps and turns to him instead.

''Run you idiot!'' shouts Ike as he lunges for the girl.

The girl's red eyes switch from Ike to me, not knowing who to take out first. As Ike closes in she decides on him prepares her knife to throw. Just as Ike is about to bring the girl down I break into a mad dash for the trees. I look sideways to the girl and Ike, barely managing to stop myself from letting out a scream when I see the knife leave the girls hand and fly towards Ike.

As I'm running past I don't fully catch what happens but I stare at Ike in horror as he stops dead in his tracks clutching his left cheek. He brings his hand away from his cheek slowly and looks into his now bloody hand. Fortunately for him, he can't see the long gash the knife cut along his cheek. Blood rushes out of the cut covering Ike's cheek and neck. The girl reaches for another knife, angry once more that she didn't succeed in killing him, and throws it but Ike dodges it just barely. Instead he lunges again for her and brings her down onto the grass with him. They struggle for a second, then the girl ends up on Ike with a hand holding his forehead down and another clasped around her knife. She brings it high in the air before bringing it down but Ike manages to shake his hand from her clutches and grabs it just as it lands square on his neck. I let out a breath as I realised I've been holding it when Ike strongly kicks her in the stomach off him.

I decide I've wasted enough time watching Ike and continue my sprint through the trees with my rucksack safely on my shoulders. I feel guilty at leaving him at first as he just saved my life and- _no! Not again! _I think to myself as I realise Ike has yet again saved my life. _Will that guy ever stop? _I ask myself as I dodge tree after tree in fury. Part of me hates him for saving me but then if he didn't I might not be alive now. Instead I'd be heading home in one of those cheap coffins they send us back in.

As I run I pull the knife lodged in my rucksack and slide it under my belt. _Thanks for the knife, _I think to myself, happy I have at least one weapon to defend myself if the worst comes.

I spend hours varying between sprinting, jogging and walking. Sometimes occasionally stopping to make sure no one is following me. Only when I'm happy with the distance I've put between myself and the Cornucopia do I give myself and rest. I pick a bush and sit behind it as I pull my rucksack from my back to put in front of me. With shaking hands I open the zip and rummage around checking all the supplies I've got. The first thing I pull out is a sheet of plastic which I can use for reflecting my body heat on cold nights. Then I find a water bottle to my relief and open it to see if it has any contents. To my disappointment it's as dry as a bone. As I think of water my mind suddenly registers how thirsty I am from the constant running. I lick my tongue against my dry lips in frustration. Why couldn't they have filled the bottle? I continue my search ignoring my mouth and it's plea for water. I find a packet of peanuts, a packet of biscuits, a small loaf of bread, some thick rope, a bottle of iodine-for purifying water, and a coil of wire. I'm not completely relieved with my bounty but it'll be enough to keep me alive for a while.

As I repack everything in my bag I remember the sleeping bag I picked up at the Cornucopia and realise I must've dropped it on the run to the trees. There's nothing I can do about it but I can't stop thinking about how useful it will be especially on cold nights. I slowly get up and continue my walk in the direction I'm sure is opposite to the Cornucopia. Along the way my eyes are constantly scanning for water and for enemies. I'm really thirsty now as I have gone without it for hours but I push on, mentally coaching myself to suck it up and continue fighting. Surprisingly I'm not as hungry as I am thirsty. Days and days of gorging myself has paid off but I know the effects won't last forever.

One moment when I'm walking I hear a sound behind me and pull my knife out in defense. I squint through the bushes and almost jump when a white rabbit jumps out. ''You scared me,'' I say quietly at the rabbit as it hops away.

I'm glad I've seen a rabbit. It means that they'll be more rabbits for me to hunt and that means food. Now my only problem is finding water. Horror strikes through me as I think of the lake. What if that's the only water source? If it is then there's no way I'm going to get to it in time. Covering all the distance I just did again would be agonising. Plus, heading for the Cornucopia wouldn't be a good idea as it's normally where the Careers set up camp and traps. I'd be walking right to my death...

_Wait! The rabbit has to drink too so there must be a stream or river close by, _I think to myself. All I have to do now is find where. I decide to rest for a little while and even though it hurts me to do it, I open the packet of peanuts and pop one in my mouth. I'm desperately searching for something to keep my mouth occupied so I don't have to think about how thirsty I am.

After a few minutes I begin to set up snares. I'm just finishing my last snare when a cannon booms, echoing loudly around the arena. Each cannon shot signals one death. The fighting must have finally stopped at the Cornucopia. They never collect the bloodbath bodies until the killers have fled. On the opening day they don't even fire the cannons until the initial fighting is over because it's too hard to keep up with all the fatalities. I stop my panting and listen hard to count the shots. One...two...three...on and on until they reach eleven. Eleven dead in total. I think of Ike, wondering if he survived the bloodbath. Tonight I'll find out when they project the images of the dead in the sky.

Twilight is nearing so I walk around looking up as I search for a good tree to hide in. Eventually I find a tall tree that has thick leaves that'll be perfect for concealment in the night. Once I finish climbing the tree I glance at my rucksack and wish that it wasn't such a bright colour. Hoping it won't stick out for anyone to see I squash it between two thick branches and grab a handful of leaves to camouflage it. I'm not entirely happy with it but I'm forced to since I have no other option. _It'll do, _a voice in my head says, trying to convince me. Tomorrow I'm going to have to make an effort to get it camouflaged.

Taking the rope I extracted from my bag earlier I tie it around myself and a sturdy branch that I'll be resting on. Once I'm fully secured I lean back against the trunk and try to fall asleep. My legs are aching now I'm resting, the lack of exercise has made them weak. I wait for a few minutes but my mind refuses to switch off even though I'm physically exhausted. I just can't stop thinking about the other tributes and what they'll do to me if they catch me. I realise with a jolt that I'm terrified. My thoughts then cloud over and I picture Ike with his bloody cheek. Then I imagine his dead lifeless body on the grass near the Cornucopia along with the others who have fallen. The image of his lifeless blue eyes boring into nothingness scares me. It's only now that I realise I'm chewing on my nails. I stop immediately and notice the nail polish that my prep team professionally painted on looks so wrong with my dirty and worn out hands.

Thinking of my prep team immediately conjures up an image of Roy. I feel a sharp pain in stomach and my heart starts to beat fast at the thought of him. _He kissed me... _I think as I unconsciously bring a finger to my lips before I know I'm doing so. I turn my head the other way as though embarrassed and I try not to think about Roy anymore.

Instead I think of Ike and his cheek that was overflowing with blood. Samus is probably fuming at him for doing the exact opposite of what she said but I think for a moment that's what he always intended to do. He wants to do the opposite of what people tell him. He's a rebel and rebels are hated by the Capitol. Also meaning that they don't usually live long lives in the arena. There was one year where a young boy shouted out into the cameras during his interview about the cruelness of the Capitol. To this day, I'm positive that the lightning that struck him wasn't actually a coincidence.

My train of thought is interrupted by the blare of the Capitol's anthem. I can see the seal of the Capitol floating in the sky clearly through the branches. I'm actually watching another screen. There's a hovercraft flying over the arena with a huge screen attached to it on either side.

I get my fingers ready to count the dead tributes off as one by one the images appear illuminating the sky. First it's the girl from District Three-that means all the ones from One and Two survived. Then it's the boy from Four-big surprise there as normally all Careers survive the bloodbath. The girl from Five is gone, meaning the fox survived. Both from Six and Seven. Boy from Eight. Both from Nine and Ten. The images fade away and everything goes dark and quiet again.

I try to figure out who's survived as I look at my fingers. Eleven are dead and thankfully none from Twelve meaning that Ike survived. I let out a sigh of relief at the thought. At least if I die, there's a chance Ike will and I'm sure he'll look after my family while I'm gone. Pit and his district partner survived. Pit... I'm glad he's made it this far. I bite my lip as I think of the five Careers that have survived. Hopefully they'll kill each in boredom eventually. Unfortunately I can't figure out the others so I just let go of the thought and lean back down against the trunk of the tree to rest. Finally I can rest now I know who I'm up against.

* * *

I wake up with a jolt at the sounds of footsteps and voices. How long was I asleep? It's still dark so I haven't slept long. I nearly jump when a voice pipes up just below me.

''Did you injure him enough to leave him dead by morning, Sheikh?'' queries one of the voices, a gruff males by the sound of it.

I hear a loud sigh, ''I've told you, I just cut him across the cheek. It's not a fatal casualty is it?'' I hear the girl, Sheikh, from District 2 say. _The name of the knife thrower is Sheikh,_ I mentally jot down.

''You were so close to killing him and you let him go?'' sneers another girl.

''I did not!'' answers Sheikh firmly.

I bite my lip as I turn ever so slightly onto my side to see who the voices belong to. Through the thick branches that are concealing me perfectly I see bits of legs and arms. Then one of them steps backwards and I immediately recognise him. It's one of the Careers from District 1.

''Whatever. All we know is he went this way, right?'' says the District 1 boy.

''Sure,'' says a girl.

I know who they mean... Ike... So the Careers are targeting him already?

''I can't wait to kill him,'' says the boy from District 1.

''Heh, me too, Ganondorf,'' agrees the other boy.

''I just hate that thing he made up about being in love with that other stupid girl,'' comments one of the girls, ''I mean, really?''

''You don't think it's real?''

''Of course not!''

''Why, do you?''

''It looked convincing a bit, but no, I guess you're right, it can't be real.''

The Careers start walking away from my tree and I can finally breathe again. I'm relieved they didn't pick my tree to camp under or something, that would of led to a big problem on my side. My thoughts turn to what the Careers said about not believing the star-crossed lovers act. I ponder for a second if the Capitol is eating it too? But then again, according to what Marth said I feel very assured that they are. I just hope deep down that Marth doesn't exaggerate.

After being rudely interrupted in my sleep I can't seem to fall back so I'm forced to watch the stars in the sky twinkle back at me. Leaving the safe arms of my tree doesn't appeal to me especially not when the Careers are lurking around. Instead I wait for what seems ages for the sun to rise slightly signaling the break of dawn. Untying myself and grabbing my rucksack, I carefully climb back down and proceed on checking my snares. I can't stop smiling to myself when I see one rabbit caught in one. However my smile disappears when I think of how I'm going to cook it. A fire would be incredibly useful but the smoke let out by it will definitely attract the Careers.

''Hey there,'' says a drawling voice behind me cutting of my thoughts completely making my whole mind go blank. My eyes stretch wide open and my fingers grapple for the knife in my belt. I turn fiercely clutching the knife tightly in my right hand in front of me, pointing it straight at the source of the voice.

''Whoa, whoa, hold on,'' says Ike as he puts both hands in front of his chest and steps away slightly.

''I-Ike?'' I say to myself.

I watch Ike's mouth form into a slight grin but then my eyes insist on creeping to his wound on his left cheek. I almost want to throw up when I see the blood on his cheek-and neck-is now dried and looks horrible against his features.

''Bad, huh?'' says Ike as he wipes the back of his hand across his cheek. When I don't reply Ike carries on, ''I've been looking for water. Haven't seen any have you?''

I honestly can't believe the tone Ike has right now! He sounds so relaxed as though we're discussing the weather over cups of coffee. ''No,'' I answer bluntly not letting my eyes off him. I see his eyes flicker to the knife I'm holding in defense and then to my face. If he's trying to tell me to drop my weapon, he's got another thing coming.

''Oh,'' says Ike plainly in disappointment.

An awkward silence passes us and I begin to imagine the people of the Capitols thoughts of us. They're probably intrigued as why the so called _lovers_ are cold to each other. Ike lets out a huff, obviously fed up with the silence.

''Are we going to just stand here? I have no weapon so don't be scared,'' he says.

''How do I know you're not tricking me?'' I ask as my eyes make a fully body scan of him to check.

Ike lifts his hands to the back of his head and moves around on the spot to show he's not armed. ''Happy?''

It takes me a few seconds to convince myself he's really unarmed before I drop my weapon. ''How did you know I was here?'' I'm honestly curious about this. I've always thought that I'm quite stealthy.

''Like I've said before, I've seen you hunt so I guessed you'd be in the trees. It was actually luck that brought me here,'' Ike pauses for a second but I remain sullen so he carries on, ''Anyway, I saw a pair of legs dangling out of a tree and then you jumped down.''

''The Careers are hunting you,'' I blurt out suddenly, catching Ike and myself in surprise.

''What?'' asks Ike with a puzzled look.

I take a deep breath and repeat what I said. I can't tell though by his expression what he's thinking when I finish. It looks like a clash of fear and anger.

''How'd you know?'' asks Ike seriously.

I bend down to fetch my rabbit out of my snare and tie it to my belt so it's hanging on my side. ''I heard the Careers talking about wanting to finish you off. They woke me in the night when they were passing my tree.''

''They came this way?'' Ike points to the ground.

I nod and begin to walk off. I don't want anything to do with him, even if we are 'star-crossed lovers'. ''Where are you going?'' calls Ike from behind me.

_Away from you, _I almost want to say to him but then that wouldn't be good for the audience to see. ''I need to find water,'' I say instead.

I want to groan as I hear Ike jog up next to me. ''Me too.''

I almost tell him to leave but then I glimpse his wound and it makes me feel all bad inside. He did save my life so I guess I could help him. ''Fine, but after that we split up.''

Ike nods and we walk together in complete silence to the direction we're hoping is water. Along the way I get a little peckish so I pull out the packet of peanuts from my bag and begin eating a few. It's only now do I realise that Ike is completely empty handed. ''Didn't you pick up anything?'' I question him.

Ike averts his gaze from the trees ahead to my face. I'm aware that his blue eyes are causing my heart to beat fast. Before he answers I look away from him, hoping I'm not blushing. Why the heck would I be blushing anyway? I don't like him. But, then again, his eyes are quite mesmerizing.

''I couldn't,'' says Ike as he brings a hand to wipe his cheek, ''I barely got away from the Careers in time even without stopping to pick up things.'' As he says this his eyes wander to my hand that is holding the packet of peanuts.

''Want one?'' I ask as I hold it out to him.

He chuckles then looks away from me, ''I don't need pity.''

''I'm not giving you pity, I'm trying to help you,'' I hiss, ''Take it or leave it.''

Ike decides to leave it so I stop walking but he continues before noticing. ''Can we just keep moving?''

_Ugh! Why is this guy so stubborn? _I think to myself. Purposely stomping up to him I grab his hand and pour a few peanuts into it before enclosing his hand. ''Eat it,'' I say as I look up at him.

Ike does as I order this time and eats them all in one go. He must've never realised how hungry he was. Time passes and I'm beginning to feel more fatigued. My head starts to pound in my ears and tongue isn't as moist as it's meant to. I'm not used to being this thirsty as I am used to being hungry. Back at home, water was never a scarce item. I notice Ike lick the side of his mouth occasionally and the look of tiredness settling on his eyes. I wonder if he had any sleep last night.

The sun is shining bright overhead and isn't being much help to our condition. We both walk side by side each other, looking everywhere for just a drop of water. Ike looks up to the sky and then shakes his head. Not cloud in the sky. They'll be no rain today.

I'm just about to tell Ike that we should rest when we both flinch at a sharp sound of rocks being clicked together. Instinctively we head to a thick bush and hide behind it as we look for the source of the sound. Ike taps my shoulder and places a finger to his lips before pointing to his left. I follow his finger and see a girl kneeling on the grassy floor of the woods with two stones in her hand. A few more clicks later she finally starts a fire.

''What's she doing?'' I whisper to myself, stressed that she'd be brave enough to light a big fire. Immediately smoke rises and I know Ike and I are in serious danger. Quickly I scan for a tree that will be suitable for climbing. I find one sturdy looking one but then I think of Ike and his heavy build. I can climb it easily but will he? My conscience will never allow me to leave him so he'll just have to push himself.

''Damn,'' lets out Ike as he continues to watch the girl. He knows too what the smoke means.

I gently grab his shoulder and he turns his head to me. I silently point to the tree I've chosen and then him. Like lightning Ike's features change into a look that says are-you-serious?.

I nod and take him by the hand as I guide us both to the tree. After circling the tree and surveying quickly where would be the best place to climb I finally manage to climb a quarter of the tree. On the ground Ike squints at me in disbelief. I know he knows he can't do it but he has to!

''Zelda!'' he whispers hoarsely.

I position myself so I can help him up but Ike doesn't budge from his position. ''Get up here now!'' I whisper back.

Ike scans the tree trying to find a way then shoots me a look. ''How?''

''Just try!'' Ok, now this is getting silly. He needs to get up here _now _or the Careers are going to murder us along with that girl.

Ike takes one look behind him before shrugging and muttering something to himself and finally attempting to climb. I stretch my hand down the trunk to grab his hand to help him up. However when he tugs on my hand I almost fall out the tree. I let out a muffled squeal as his grip tightens on my hand, nearly crushing it in the process. I hurry up higher in the tree checking branches to see if they're strong enough to support Ike's weight. Before I can check a branch though, Ike slams his foot down on it. Closing my eyes I get prepared for a scream but nothing comes, instead Ike looks back at me with a sheepish grin. ''Sorry,'' he mouths.

After giving him a glare that says everything, we finally lodge ourselves in the highest part of the tree that can support us. Ike is just a few branches lower than me as he cannot risk climbing too high. We wait for what seems like ages and I begin to think if we've made a mistake. Maybe the Careers never saw the smoke. I'm thinking about how lucky the girl is then, when suddenly the thundering of multiple footsteps fills the air. The girl has probably fallen asleep as there seems no reaction to the sounds.

Below me, Ike closes his eyes for a second, listening intently to the silence that has fallen upon us. I tighten my grip on the branch I'm holding, frustrated that my palms are sweating like crazy. A scream rips through the silence and I nearly lose my balance. I do, however, loose my footing and end up making a big leap down the tree to right where Ike is standing. Luckily I grab onto Ike as he does the same to me before I can make a wrong move again. Sounds of pleas follow, the girl is begging for mercy. A loud chuckle fills the air followed by supportive hoots.

''Kill her! Go on Falcon!'' says a female voice.

''Hey, she's my kill, '' disagrees a rough male's voice.

Silence follows with the occasional cry from the girl. I stop breathing and I notice Ike has too. My fingers grasp onto his jacket and I dig my face in the chest. I've never liked hearing people's screams for mercy ever since I witnessed the first death on screen of the Games. Especially if it's the Careers kill. They always seem to enjoy making a show out of it. I'm aware of Ike's arm that slinks it way around my waist pulling my close to him. He needs support as much as I do.

''What shall I use? Sword? Hatchet? Dagger? Or a bow?''

_A bow? _I think_. He has my bow! _

''Use the dagger, it's slower,'' says a chirpy voice. I think that's Daisy, the elegant District One girl who looked amazing during her interview.

Seconds later I hear the poor girl scream and I try my best to block it out. As much as I wanted to help her, she was really foolish to start a fire. Anyway it's the Capitol I should hate for putting all of us in this situation.

A cannon goes off meaning she's gone forever. The Careers then begin talking among themselves about distributing supplies and then they start talking about Ike again. I lift my head from off his chest and look right into his eyes. Ike is more interested in the Careers and never gives me a second glance.

''It's a pity we don't know how he got the eleven,'' says Sheikh.

''Don't forget his girlfriend,'' says Daisy, ''Though, she doesn't look like a threat right?''

The others murmur in agreement before they finally disperse to allow the hovercraft to pick the dead girl up. The birds start singing and sounds of wings flap fill the air as the leaves of the trees rustle. Through the branches I can just make out the hovercraft flying over us.

As soon as the hovercraft disappears I can breathe again. ''So,'' says Ike as he looks lazily into my eyes causing my face to heat up, ''How are we getting down?''

''Easy,'' I answer as I swiftly lower myself down. For Ike however the journey isn't as simple and he nearly lands with a loud thud on the ground if not for me catching his foot before it landed. I pull my hand away and shake it as pain sears through it.

''Are you alright?'' asks Ike concerned. He takes my red hand in his own and inspects it. My eyes linger on his cheek and I can't help myself as I reach out to touch it.

''It's stopped bleeding?'' I ask as I look at my blood free hand.

''Yes,'' says Ike while standing up and releasing my hand. ''Sorry.''

''Payback, eh?'' I say with a smile.

Ike understands what I mean and returns my smile. The audience is probably dying to know what we mean. ''How did you stop it bleeding?''

Ike looks away from my gaze and I immediately know he doesn't want to tell me. ''Did you get a sponsor?'' I ask. Normally people don't get sponsors so early in the Games and at the end of the Games too. The longer the Games progresses the more expensive something will be. I'm not entirely surprised on hearing this though. Marth and Samus already made it clear that Ike was popular.

He nods, ''Yeah. It was just a little medicine though. Just enough to stop the bleeding.''

At his words I lift my hand to his cheek and rub my thumb over where I saw the knife cut it. Ike sees my expression and answers, ''The medicine got rid of the cut before I bled to death but I need water to wash the excess blood off.''

I pull my hand back and put my hands on my hips. ''Well, we'd better get moving then.''

I start to walk the opposite direction we saw the Careers go in but Ike stops me. I turn back to see him jog up to me. ''Give me the rabbit,'' he orders.

Even though I'm confused on why he wants the rabbit so sudden, I hand it to him. Ike disappears off through the trees and I quickly follow him, curious to know what he has in mind.

''The word is still hot,'' says Ike as he feel the wood.

Following his idea I pull out my knife and begin to skin the rabbit. After a few minutes Ike and I chow down on some fairly nice cooked rabbit.

''That's me full, but I'm still thirsty,'' says Ike as he finishes his bit off.

''Yeah,'' I agree as I take one of the burnt wood and wipe it on my yellow bag to camouflage it.

* * *

_I can't take it any longer..._

I walk, no, more like tumble, through the woods my head is killing me and my eyes refuse to focus on anything for more than a second. My throat has gone horribly dry and what little urine I've been able to pass is dark yellow. I'm terribly aware that the right side of my chest is searing with pain, my heart is having a bad time dealing with my dehydration.

Ever so barely do I see Ike ahead of me by a few paces, trudging through the woods in the same manner as me but a little less clumsy. I hate being like I am now. If someone were to attack me I'd be any easy kill. The world goes weird for a second and my legs give out, causing me to land on a mattress of dead leaves.

''Zelda?'' says Ike hoarsely. I open my eyes to see him come up to me but then my eyes close again.

I hear Ike make a groan. ''Sa...Sa...Please...'' A hear a thud on my right side. Ike has collapsed next to me. ''Samus!'' he says more clearly but in more pain. ''War...war...water...''

We lie for a few minutes then I hear rustling beside me and I feel a pair of hands grab me by my shoulders, dragging me upwards so I can stand. Ike props me up but my legs give way.

''Please Zelda, help me,'' Ike says.

_I'm trying! I really am! But it hurts too much, _I want to scream my thoughts at him but all I can manage is a moan. Before I know it Ike slings me over his shoulder, carrying me piggy-back style before making his way through the woods again. I want to tell him to stop, that it's no use but the words never come. Instead I lean my face against the warmth of his back, enjoying the homely feeling it has. I feel so comfortable with him like this.

I close my eyes sometimes opening them as I think of Peach who is watching this. I think of Link next and then Ike's sister Mist. They must be on the edges of their seats now. Ike manages to hold on for a few more minutes but then he crumples to the ground, bringing me down with him. We lie on our backs, facing the sky, waiting for the inevitable. All I can think of now is Samus and how much I hate her for not sending any water. How hard could it be for her? She sent Ike's medicine fine and all. What's stopping her now!

My fingers wander aimlessly besides me and I hear Ike hyper-ventilating besides me. I turn on my side so I'm closer to him and I place my hand over his heart, it's beating like crazy.

''Samus!'' I murmur as I look up at the sky, ''We need water...now!''

I want to cry now but no tears come. We desperately need water and Samus is ignoring us? How could she? I mean, How could she really? I know definitely that everyone in District 12 will hate her if she lets us die like this... If... If she lets us die. Then I think that she isn't that cruel and wouldn't do something like that. Maybe she's giving me a clue; maybe we're only just a stone's throw from water. Maybe... Maybe... I think it'll be alright to die here. Yeah... surrounded by trees and mud. Sticky, squealchy mud.

My eyes fly open at my realisation. ''Mud!'' I say in a hoarse voice loud enough for Ike to hear and open his eyes. I force myself to crawl as I follow the scent of lilies. Pond lilies!

Slowly yet surely I find a pond meters from where we fell. Ike has no energy to follow me and I don't blame him, I must thank him for saving my life again. Ignoring the annoying fact that Ike has a tendency to save me, I whip out my empty two litre bottle and iodine bottle. With shaking hands I dip the bottle in and put in a few drops of iodine to purify it. I remember the survival expert telling me in training to wait from three to five minutes before drinking but I have no concept of time so when I feel that it's been about the right time, I take a swig of the water. Carefully I allow myself to slow gulps as not to cause myself sickness. After I'm finished drinking, I run hastily to where Ike is still lying.

I'm just about to get to him when I hear it. The sound of a cannon shakes the arena and the birds that nestled in the tree flee. I can't help but fall to my knees in despair as I see Ike's chest is no longer rising and falling. I'm too late...

I slowly creep up to him and sit next to him. I take an opportunity to scan his features as I've never actually been able to before. I come to the conclusion he's absolutely gorgeous and then tears begin to roll down my cheeks.

''I'm sorry Ike,'' I whisper, ''You saved me loads of times and when it was my turn I let you down.''

I freeze at a slight sound. Pure shock strikes through me as my eyes catch Ike's fingers move. Not wasting any time I put a finger to his left neck and I can feel the slight pumping of blood in his vessels. He's alive!

''Ike! Ike!'' I call out to him, gently stroking his eyes and forehead. His eyes flutter ever so slightly in response and then close tight shut again.

I muster all my strength to pick Ike up so he is in a sitting position. I lean him against me, in between my legs and let his head fall on my shoulder as I look sideways at him. My left hand opens his mouth slightly and my right holds the water bottle. I pour small amounts of water in his mouth, careful not to make him choke. His hand grabs my hand that's over the bottle and holds it there. After a number of gulps I pull the bottle away from his lips and put it to the side.

''Come on Ike,'' I say as I help him get up.

Together we support each other on the way to the pond. Ike looks a little better now but still shaken so I lay him down next to the pond before scooping up water and working on his cheek. As I'm washing his blood off I cannot help think why I'm helping him. It's not like Ike and I will ever be able to escape the arena together. One day either Ike or me is going to fall whether we like it or not.

''Zelda...'' Ike murmurs as he opens his eyes.

I hush him to be quiet and I feed him some rabbit first before me. _Maybe it's because I'm human and this is what humans do. They take care of each other no matter what if they love that person, _I think. But I don't love Ike. I love... Well, actually I'm not sure who. Images of Roy's sweet loving smiles and Link's happy intent grins appear in my mind. When I think of Ike all I can see is him holding the back of his head in pain, the knife slicing his cheek, the look of pain when he told me to stand up, his quick breaths and rapid heartbeats, the dead look he had when I thought he was gone and then finally the serene look he has on now. I watch him quietly as he dozes off and I run a finger along his cheek. _Maybe I'm wrong..._

* * *

**Hmmm, what do you guys think? Is Zelda wrong about who she truly loves? Or is she just imagining it? Okay guys, I just want to say thanks for the reviews and also I'm asking for your help today. Yes, you! If you have any ideas, anything at all, to what happens next, you are entirely welcome. Just give me a little idea on what you want to happen in the arena, who's involved in it and so on. Say for example a bombing done by the Gamemakers nearly kills Zelda or something (just an example ok? Not real.)**

**For those who aren't sure about the map of the arena this is what it like (well according to the crap drawing I sketched)**

**The middle is the Cornucopia with the 24 metal plates around it, then there's a big circle of trees surrounding it.**

**South to that is a huge lake that goes on for all they can see.**

**East of the Cornucopia is the hills, that's the area where Ike and Zelda are now.**

**West of the Cornucopia is the tall grass.**

**And finally North of the Cornucopia is the rundown buildings. These hold scary secrets let me tell you. The tributes will definitely be surprised to what they'll find there...hehehe.**

**Ok, so you're welcome to give me ideas, they're highly appreciated! Thank you!**


End file.
